The Realtor Affair
by Melinda-chan
Summary: Chapter Four uploaded! A thousand years later, a crisis occurs on Earth that requires a young warriorintraining to back to train with the Z warriors. Will he be able to save the future Earth before it's too late?
1. Chapter One

****

The Realtor Affair

By Melinda-chan

Note: This chapter is long so I hope it would not be a problem. In Chapter One I have enclosed a name guide at the end of the chapter which I will update as I go along. This is going to be a lengthy fic so I am going to add more references in future chapters to help the readers understand it more.

It was a morning that Princess Gena would never forget. The clock on the wall read eight o'clock. The monarch was in her dressing room with Latia, her human servant. The red-haired girl had tied the royal blue sash at the back of the Saiyan's yellow dress. She sat still on the stool as the girl prepared the sash.

"Your sash is ready my lady", Latia announced. "You can go to meet the Realtors now".

The princess looked at the girl. Latia could tell she was nervous. The Saiyan woman was not a cruel woman, always kind to everybody. Still she bore great responsibility as ruler. The stress of the current situation was apparent on her face. Already her bare forehead was covered with sweat. Latia felt herself become very attentive. She could not let the princess down if she wanted her to respond.

"Latia I am sad and angry. Why did they come back? A hundred years ago they sold this planet to my grandfather. The Realtors made everybody that was not part of my clan and our servants leave. Most of the humans and the descendants of Kakarrott had to go. The hybrid Saiyan race was split. It was an awful day for us and the planet Veta", Gena sighed at the end.

Latia thought before she replied. "My lady, I cannot give you any advice. I am just a lowly human servant and not trained for that sort of thing. But I do know this my lady," Latia looked at her princess with her green eyes. "The people, your clan, your servants, all of us, believe in you. You have introduced the New Way to us. You have tried to remove every trace of the old Saiyan way from us so instead of destroying we are building. You are a good leader to us," Latia was crying. "You must have an answer to this problem. You must have it."

"Thank you Latia. You're a good servant and I hope you'll be at my side for a long time yet," the princess took out her yellow-gloved hand to the girl. She took it into her small hand. "Such a little girl yet such a good servant. Would you want to serve me forever?"

The girl's eyes brightened. "Yes! Oh yes! I want to serve you forever! You are such a good master!" Tears flowed down her face. "The Realtors must be at the main room by now, my lady. We should go."

"Before we do, please get Daikon for me," the princess commanded. "I want to speak to him before I meet the Realtors."

"As you wish my lady," Latia replied in submission. She left the room quietly. Gena waited patiently. She was the Saiyan monarch, the ruler of an entire planet. She had built the society of Veta in a way that no ruler of Saiyan blood had done before. Her plans, her ambitions, her dreams- all of the things that she has done for the people and the city would be for nothing if the Realtors had their way.

"My lady do you wish to speak to me?" a male voice sounded. Gena turned toward the door and saw a lavender-haired Saiyan in a blue uniform with golden buttons and hems standing. He smiled at her.

"Daikon," the princess held out her gloved hand to him. "It is so nice to see you today!" She rose from the stool. Her face changed from a sad expression to one of deep love and warmth. He took his hand and kissed it.

"Daikon, your personal attendant, at your service, my lady," he said passionately. "Latia has left us alone so please speak freely."

"Yes let us do," the princess told him. "I summoned you to talk as a friend. You can save the kissing for later."

"As you wish," Daikon started to stroke her hair.

"Please," Gena touched his hand gently to take it away from her long dark hair. "Did you dismiss Latia?"

"Yes I did," he answered. "I sent her to the main room already. You should be going there shortly. So tell me why did you summoned me to your dressing room?"

"Daikon, I need to have a private discussion with you. The Realtors are waiting I presume?"

"Yes," Daikon became saddened. "The aliens are waiting for you. I fear you'll be there all day. Maybe I should cancel all your other appointments."

"That would not be necessary. I need only five minutes to speak my mind. I know what they want and I know what to say to them. The situation might get tense but it is important to use our best diplomacy. Do not forget that the New Way is being put to the test as well. Our plan has to work," Gena put her hand to her forehead as in pain. She then looked up to him again. "In good times and bad times, the New Way should guide us. It is a peaceful way to live with no violence. And it has to work for us now!" Sweat came down her forehead. "It has to work!"

"It shall work Gotena," Daikon spoke, using her full name. "We followed the New Way and rebuilt this city on this planet and all the other planets that are our birthright. Remember, my lady, that you are the ruler of this world. You are the Saiyan monarch, the direct descendant of kings and princes. You must take a stand and defend us against all that would threaten us! I do not want to leave this place. And you must remember that not only we go but also the barbarians in the hills and the outlaws as well. The Realtors are going to get everybody to leave this planet if they get their way. I know you must understand that."

"Of course I do!" Gena blurted out. Daikon arched an eyebrow. Gena calmed down. "I'll not let that happen. The barbarians are going to make it troublesome for us as well. Tubar, especially, might cause me trouble. He is the proudest of all the chieftains. He especially would love to see the New Way fail. And I do not want to think what solution they have to solving this problem! There'll be more trouble than it's worth!" Gena gazed into Daikon's blue eyes. "I do not like the Realtors and I would love to see them go. However, I still must deal with them courteously. I can only hope I can do this without breaking our principles."

Daikon touched her face with his gloved white hand. "My lady, I understand but our, ahem, guests are waiting for you. I assume you are ready?"

The princess looked at herself. "I am ready. Though I do not know how I'll get through this. Already I am getting a headache."

Daikon took hold of her left hand, gazing at her jewelry. "You are indeed ready, my lady. You got gold. You got diamonds. You got other jewels on you. They are so shining and bright! And your face! It is so nicely done!" Daikon went closer to her face. "We must celebrate! Once this is over, we must celebrate together!"

Gena at first did not respond. She pulled her left hand from his hand. Daikon saw in her face fear. Fear that a true Saiyan would never admit even in this enlightened age.

"We were young and foolish. Let it be. We must go now." Her voice sounded regal but uneasy. "It is time to face them."

"Ah we will not celebrate like in our youth but like a princess and her servant. Remember that you'll be speaking for all of us. Show those aliens that you are Gotena, the Direct Line of the Royal House of Vegeta, the ruler of Veta, the monarch of all the Saiyans! So feel free to do what you think is right. The people will be behind you all the way!" Daikon encouraged her. She rose up.

"It is time that I show who truly controls this planet! Daikon, take me to the main room! That's an order!" Gena commanded. Daikon smiled and reverted back to his role as personal assistant of Princess Gena.

"As you wish my lady," Daikon said. He guided her through the hallway. Just as her Saiyan ancestors went to the battlefield, Gena went to the main room to face her opponents. Gena found this ironic. Even in this enlightened age, there were battles that had to be fought and won. She did not want to roam the stars, like the Looters, the space pirates or the Kakuans, the descendants of Kakarrott.

And like a true Saiyan she must be confident of victory. Veta is her home planet and she rules it. All of the people in the city counted on her like Daikon said. She will not disappoint them. Her eyes were blazing like black fire when she and Daikon entered the room.

There were ten aliens, all of them ugly by her viewpoint that had assembled in the courtyard. All had long black robes with golden hems in the end.

"Princess Gotena, the ruler of Veta, the Direct Line of the Royal House of Vegeta and the Saiyan monarch and Daikon, her personal assistant, has arrived in the main room!" Celeta the speaker announced. He had on a royal blue robe with golden hems. Music-consisting of flutes- played. The princess raised her hand to make it stop. Gena and Daikon stood next to one another. Daikon then bowed before her. After that he went to the attendants on the right side of the room. The princess formed her hands into fists, then released them. She took a deep breath before she addressed her guests.

"I, Princess Gotena, ruler of Veta, the Direct Line of the Royal House of Vegeta and monarch of the Saiyan race demand to know the purpose for coming to my planet. One of you speak now!" she called out.

A brown, old alien came forward. Gena could see that something red was underneath his robe. He did a slight bow before the cold-staring princess.

"I, Todi, shall speak for my group. I remembered when your grandfather Kalle bought this planet from us," he told her. "He was one of our best customers."

"You knew my grandfather Kalle?" Gena sounded curious. "Tell me about the deal."

"You must surely know that your grandfather bought this planet that was called Earth from us for a price of two thousand Saiyan warriors. The best warriors are said to be from your people. How could we resist such a deal?" Todi rubbed his hands together greedily. "We have returned to tell you that the planet is again up for sale. Now if you can offer four thousand Saiyan warriors you can purchase this planet once more. So unless you plan to leave this place, I suggest you give us what we want."

Gena did not move. However, her face, though, was red as a tomato. She closed her eyes. She thought about her answer. The people in the main room were dead silent, partly by Todi's words and partly by waiting for the Saiyan monarch's words. The princess put her gloved hand to her lips, then slowly brought them down at her side. A little smirk then appeared at the edges of her mouth. Suddenly she chuckled.

"Oh Todi, you should have come when my father was still ruling but it's too late now. There is no magic ball to wish him back to this place. He would love to furnish you with warriors of the highest calibre. However, things have changed and it's all for the better for the people and the city," the princess declared. "You see, we have a new way of living that we follow. It has helped us a lot. The old way with the fighting and bloodshed and other barbaric ways are in the past. They are gone, hopefully forever. We are all civilized people now." She gestured all around the room. "From the lowest servant to me the ruler we are ladies and gentlemen." Gena smiled. "So you can see that we are not interested in your deal. We have built this city and we intend to stay here as long as possible. So go back to where you came from and do not come back unless you want to discuss trade. Do you understand?"

The Realtors were shocked. Todi was so stunned that he did not move. He stared at her in astonishment.

"It cannot be!" Todi finally declared. "This can't be possible! The Saiyan race has always been one of the best warrior races in the galaxy! You Saiyans were the ultimate warrior race! Your grandfather Kalle was like the Saiyans of old. He was proud and ambitious. I truly admired him. I am sad to know that he is no longer here but that cannot be helped now. We met just once a hundred years ago. Surely you all couldn't have turned pacifist! What would he think about all of this?"

"He probably would have sent you and your companions to the next dimension that's what! I, Gotena, do not like to repeat myself but please leave this world! If you continue to persist, I, Gotena, will place all of you under custody and make you leave this planet!" Gena threatened. It was the first serious threat she had ever made to an outsider but no one has made her this angry before.

"Your people has not really changed at all!" Todi exclaimed. "You are still a proud and arrogant race! The Looters have managed to steal a few planets from us and caused trouble for a bunch of our clients on other planets! At least the Kakuans have been cooperating with us."

Gena made a sound that indicated disdain. "The Looters are simply space pirates and the Kakuans are not of the same blood as us. They are a subspecies of the Saiyan race," she told him.

"Still they welcomed us with open arms. Not that they revealed to us all their secrets but no one threatened us like you did. We weren't interested in their planet though. They had little to offer us materially. And they didn't have the Dragon Balls like we thought. They were a small group and they also had no warriors beside guards. Something plain wrong had happened to your race. I expected one of you to have trained warriors. I still can't believe you don't have any fighters!" Todi sounded in disbelief. "You used to be so proud of your fighters. But are you telling me you have all changed?!" Todi then glared at the princess. "It's like you're a new species! At least your behaviour toward those outside your species and clan has not changed! You at least have been arrogant with us unlike your other kin. They were almost like children."

"What exactly did you do on this planet? I, Gotena, demand to know!" Gena ordered angrily. She clenched her hands into fists but did not do anything else.

"I assure you we did not harm them. Their leader, Goshan, was out of the planet and hasn't returned in a while. They still expect him to return so they didn't replace him. They did have a person called the Keeper and Goshan's son but they said that they would not make a deal that would involve the planet without Goshan's presence. They could not offer anything we want. We had to leave but we shall return if something comes up," Todi told her.

'So the Kakuans have been found but not by us,' Gena thought. 'But by those that wish to send all of us to space.' She remained silent, making the people look more intensely at her, waiting for her response. Todi decided to speak again.

"I find this interesting and a little amusing," Todi continued. "You and they are of the same species yet I have seen how you view them. You tried to dominate them as a low class when your grandfather was alive because your family used to rule all the Saiyans. So why should you be concerned about their welfare? Please do tell me."

"That is none of your business. I, Gotena, told you what she thinks and she have the full support of the people that she rules." Gena narrowed her eyes. "My people have lived here for a thousand years. This planet is our home. And I, Gotena, daughter of Belper, granddaughter of Kalle, am the ruler since my father and brother disappeared into space. It is through my family that the royal blood of the house of Vegeta is most direct! As for 'them', they may not be as submissive as we want but they had never challenged our authority and treated us with respect and you cannot ask for anything more from your subjects. I, Gotena, do not wish to force you to leave but she have to use her authority when it is necessary so once again she demands you to leave or you'll be in custody until you agree to leave!" Gena was trying to sound calm but she was shaking inside.

"I have to remind that we have signed a contract with your grandfather and so as the present ruler you are bounded by it. We have the right to null it and sell this planet to another group. Already there are fourteen groups interested in this world. Your grandfather Kalle bought this planet for two thousand Saiyan warriors so we only thought it was fair for you to offer us four thousand warriors to buy this world again," Todi said.

"I, Gotena, already told you she does not have a single warrior to give you. I, Gotena, cannot give you what she does not have. She rejects your offer," Gena told him. "Give me an alternative."

Todi thought there for a moment then joined the rest of his group in a discussion. Gena could not understand what they were talking- it appears to be a language that she never heard before. He then turned back to her.

"We are going to go back to our ship to talk with our clients. An alternative might be possible. I think we may have to convince them that you cannot fulfill their request however," Todi told her.

"I, Gotena, will personally talk with them herself," Gena said. "I, Gotena, will not do anything without the consent of her people whatsoever your people want to do. Give her one week and then her decision will be final even though I, Gotena, have never changed her mind before."

"One week then," Todi said. "We hope to make a deal that would satisfy both sides."

"Of all the-" Daikon said sharply. Gena whirled around and looked sternly at him.

"I, Gotena, did not authorize for you to speak, did she?" Gena said in a harsh tone. He stiffened up.

"No of course not! But I don't trust these people my lady," Daikon told her.

"Let this Gotena be the judge of that, Daikon. If you continue to speak out, you will be excused from this room," the princess said. (A/N: Sorry for the line error but I am unable to correct it.)

"Yes my lady," Daikon replied gloomily. Gena knew she made him unhappy. She made a mental note to make it up for him later. In the meantime, the princess turned her head back to Todi.

"Forgive this Gotena for that. Her personal assistant Daikon was merely voicing his own opinion without her permission. However, I, Gotena, don't think his comment is without reason. She does not like this at all. She has no intention of leaving this planet. And on this planet it is her opinion that matters. Talk to your clients and make another offer to us. It has to be fair and appropriate. Tell them that the planet Veta have a new way of life and it does not include warriors," Gena said. "I, Gotena, will speak in her planet's behalf if I have to."

"As you wish," Todi said. He sounded disappointed. Gena felt pleased.

"Then go and do it," she ordered.

"I must remind that my group here are simply spokespeople. If the reply of our clients is not to your liking, you must not make us accountable," Todi said.

"I, Gotena, will only make you accountable for your own actions. However, should you threaten any of her people or myself, I, Gotena, will get security. Do you understand?" Gena narrowed her eyes at him.

"I understand," Todi responded. "My group should be going back to our ship. The sooner we contact our clients the sooner we can make a new offer. Will you dismiss us now?"

"Fine. You're dismissed. Attendants, lead them back to their ship," Gena ordered.

"I hope you don't forget this planet is not really yours. The moment your grandfather bought it, it really belonged to us, the Realtors. In the end we will have the deal we want," Todi warned her.

"I, Gotena, should remind you that she is in charge on this planet. I, Gotena, will be the one that decide what to do with her people," Gena said. "Do keep that in mind when you discuss a new deal with your clients." Todi lowered his eyes.

"I shall indeed," he said. The attendants then led him and his group out of the room. Now everybody had his or her eyes on Princess Gena. She turned to her personal assistant.

"Daikon, do I, Gotena, have any other appointments that she must attend now?" she asked.

"Not now my lady," he answered. He still did not sound his joyful self. Gena sighed to herself. Her earlier words still hurt him and she knew it.

"If I, Gotena, do not have any more appointments, then everyone can leave now," the princess said. "Daikon, Latia, take this Gotena back to her room. You are all dismissed."

"As you wish my princess," Daikon said. Latia nodded. Everybody had left or was leaving. Her two servants guided Princess Gena down the hallway. They then walked until they went to the door of her room.

"Latia, please stand outside for a few minutes. I need to talk to Daikon privately," Gena commanded.

"Yes my lady," Latia answered.

"Come with me Daikon," Gena commanded. The lavender-haired man stiffened but obediently followed her to her room. Gena shut the door.

"Princess Gotena this lowly servant of yours is sorry for disturbing your discussion with those aliens. This lowly servant of yours was not being a proper gentleman. The New Way was not in his mind when he spoke," Daikon apologized, sounding sorrowful.

"You did what you thought was proper. I didn't think your disruption affected the outcome. Still I do need to remind you that as my personal assistant, you are not supposed to speak in my behalf unless I ask you to," Gena told him. He went onto his knees bowing so low that his head touched the ground.

"This lowly servant of yours have earned your anger. He will accept his punishment that you wish to give him," Daikon said.

"Get up Daikon. I am not going to punish you," Gena told him. He did as she commanded. He still looked anxious. "I want to speak on more important things than your outburst."

"Yes my lady," Daikon said. "What do you wish to talk about?" Gena walked to the window. She could see all the lights of the city from her view. Daikon went behind her and placed his left hand on her right shoulder. She used her right hand to flick it away. Daikon then put his hands on his sides.

"I want to know about the plans for the celebration of my tenth anniversary of my rule," Gena said. "I am hoping that things are going smoothly."

"Ah yes my lady," Daikon answered, happy to be talking about the event. "I assure you that everything is going as planned. We already had planned the entire menu- vegetarian of course- and prepared a special drink made from the mountain berries of Taru that you like. As well, we have planned a free dance to all that could come to the palace. I am sure that many are going to wish you well. I have something special for you. It is something that no man have ever done to you." He smiled, hoping she is pleased.

"You already had done to me what no man has done before and since then," the princess told me. She then saw the eager expression on his face. "Unless you plan on taking a step further."

"I cannot hide it any longer. My feelings toward you haven't changed since we were sixteen. It has been an honour to serve you all these years. I know I am just a servant according to the law but I know you will be thirty years old and I cannot think you will continue to be without a man, especially when your father and your brother are gone, perhaps forever. I do not expect you to be single much longer and so I am preparing to give a surprise though you spoil it for me," Daikon told her.

"And you think that you are the man that I should marry and father my children?" the princess questioned him. She then saw his earnest expression. "Do not answer that one. I know you're the man that I want to marry and father my children. My authority is fully established. No one has challenged my rule lately. Everyone is living in peace and harmony. The barbarians are not a big threat to us anymore. The New Way is in the minds and hearts of everyone in the city. I am content now. I should start a family now so the Direct Line of the Royal House of Vegeta would continue. But-" the princess then stopped.

"But you don't want your children to be exiles. I understand," Daikon said. He sighed. "The Realtors are threatening to change all our plans. Do you really think that they are going to make an offer we can accept?"

"I have no idea. I believe you. We cannot trust them. But we cannot show that distrust to them. It will make diplomacy difficult. We need them to think we trust them even when we don't. However, we need to make a plan in case things do not work the way we want," the princess told him.

"I dread to think what they might do if they can't have their way. Gotena, our ancestors used to destroy all intelligent life when they conquered planets. I do not know about the policy of the Realtors but they could use force if we refuse to accept their offer," Daikon said. The princess let out a low growl from her throat.

"My grandfather Kalle was such a fool. He pounced on the chance of being the ruler of this world but to do so he handed control of this planet to an alien race he didn't even know. He died thinking his family would have no problems. What an arrogant, stupid man!" she shook her fists in the air. This disturbed Daikon.

"My lady, please do not speak like that to a dead man, especially an ancestor of yours! I was sure that he thought what he did was right, especially when your family hasn't ruled for over a planet for nine hundred years or more! He was responsible for the expansion of the Vegetan clan to other planets and started trading with many other planets. He is not totally bad," the lavender-haired personal assistant tried to reason with her.

"You know that I cannot hate my grandfather. I just despise his foolish behaviour in regard to his relations with the Realtors. He reminded me like our barbaric ancestors or the present barbarian chiefs. Proud and strong but nothing else," Gena shook her head. "I have finished my ranting. I cannot change the past. I need to focus on the present. Daikon, make an appointment with me and the Science and Technology Committee for this afternoon. Cancel an appointment if you have to."

"As you wish. You still need to go to a meeting with the Trading Board. They are quite upset over the maximum pricing regulations that you imposed a few years ago. They claim that it is preventing them from earning a living. They say the prices are too low and may put them out of business," Daikon told her. The princess groaned inside.

"I don't know what is worst. Squaring off against the Realtors or the members of the Trading Board. I imposed those rules so people could buy food and clothing and other essentials without paying too much. The merchants only care about money. Maybe I should ban money and put a barter system in place." Her lavender-haired servant said nothing in reply. "I have to mentally prepare myself for the confrontation. I do not like it but it is unavoidable." She then thought for a moment. "Daikon, I want you to summon Vegetana for me. I just thought of something. I need to talk to her right away."

"You do need to inform her about what happened between you and the Realtors. She is the Guardian of the Earth and Keeper of the Dragon Balls after all," the lavender-haired man said.

"Yes she has the right to be told. I need to address the public soon too. I do not want them to be anxious and come up with various rumours. Schedule a press conference for the media services this evening. But do get Vegetana right away," Gena ordered in a kind manner. Daikon bowed submissively.

"I shall get the Guardian of the Earth here. Do you want to meet her in your room?" Daikon asked.

"I don't see why not," Gena answered.

"If only we had a time machine like our Great Mother Bulma had, we could have solved this problem right away," the lavender-haired man declared. "Our ancestors could have dealt with the Realtors and their clients if they want to."

"Daikon!" the princess exclaimed. "Remember the New Way! We cannot suggest violence, even if others would be doing it!"

"I know but I feel that we cannot be too soft toward the Realtors. Our ancestors had to face opponents that gave them no choice but to use force. And I am not talking about what our Great Father Vegeta had to face. We don't know what the Realtors would do if we refused to do what they want. I have always believed in the New Way but I am not sure if we can pull this off without force. I support you but I do not want to be killed at the same time," the lavender-haired servant said. Gena smiled.

"I believe that the New Way will prevail. I cannot control what others do but I can control how I respond. If they plan to use violence, we will simply leave the planet and let the barbarians deal with them. If they win, we simply come back and resettle our city," the princess said.

"I have to admit that does sound like a good plan," Daikon replied. "Let's just hope we could be given advance warning." He then saw her gloomy face. "I am sorry. My words are depressing you." He then grabbed her left hand and kissed it. "Gotena, O shall do as you say. I should get Latia to watch over you as I summon Vegetana. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No," Gena replied. "Just bring some painkillers too. By the time this day is over, I might need them." Daikon nodded and left.

Latia was still there by the door waiting. She is so loyal, he thought.

"Latia, go to the doctor and get him to give painkillers to you. Tell him that Princess Gotena has a tension headache. He'll know what to give to you. Then bring it to her and stay with her until I come back," Daikon ordered. The girl nodded and left. He stood there thinking.

'My dear lady Gotena, I first met you in person when I was sixteen and has been in loyal service since I became your personal assistant at the age of eighteen. My father was a commander in your father's army until you made him a civil servant, which he retired from. I do not blame you for that. You have made Veta greater than your own father had through the New Way and that makes me glad. Still I fear that your philosophy may not work this time. Of course without a time machine we cannot contact our ancestors who could solve this problem quickly. I just hope that the barbarians are equal to the task,' Daikon thought as he walked down the hallway. He had to get Vegetana and then hold a little meeting of his own. There was so much for him to do and so little time. He quickened his pace as he left the place. Time would tell whether he was right or not about his assumption.

End of Chapter One

Name Guide:

Gena is pronounced with a hard "g" as in "Gotena" her full name.

Daikon is named after a long white radish used in Japanese cooking. It is pronounced as it would in Japanese, "Dy (as in hair dye)-kon".

Celeta (the royal speaker) is pronounced "se-le-ta." The first part of his name comes from "celery" or "celeriac" both considered vegetables and the last part of his name comes from "Vegeta". You'll find some other names in the fic with the last part of the name being "ta."

Todi is the closest Japanese equivalent to "toady" which Todi resemble.

Latia is pronounced "La-ti-a". It is a made-up name.

I first wrote the first chapter in 1998 and the last half of the chapter in the last year so you can say this chapter is over five years old. I promise that the next chapter won't take that long. In case anyone wants to know when the DBZ characters are going to appear, my answer is that I must provide the background for the fic first. That is going to take a few more chapters. This is going to be a DBZ story. Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Do not forget to review!


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two of "The Realtor Affair" by Melinda-chan**

'Ah Vegetana's place… According to the Vegeta Chronicles, this was always the home of the Guardian of the Earth,' Daikon thought. He turned to his chauffeur. "Brolini, how close are we to Lady Tana's place?"

"We'll there in a minute, Daikon-san," the chauffeur replied. "In fact we should be there very soon." Just as he said it, the floating residence of Vegetana's Place came into view. "Now if you brace for the landing, we should land at once." As Brolini said that, he put the hovercar down onto the smooth surface. Daikon prepared for the bump. All of a sudden the hovercar made a thud as it hit the ground.

"We're here, I assume?" Daikon asked.

"Yes" Brolini said, looking out the window. "She does not seem to be home. Perhaps she is at her laboratory or farm?"

"Perhaps" Daikon replied gloomily. He dreads going to either place. "In any case, I better go look for her. Wait here in the hovercar until I come back."

"As you wish," Brolini said. He opened the glass cover. Daikon got out and walked through the grove of trees leading to her place. He then saw the peculiar-looking house that towered above the rest of the place. A brown globlike creature was at the entrance.

"Koku! Koku! Koku!" the creature said, moving up and down. Daikon was used to such creatures here.

"Koku, tell Vegetana-sama that Daikon, servant of Princess Gotena, is here to see her," the lavender-haired royal assistant commanded.

"Koku! Koku! Koku!" the brown bloblike creature nodded.

"That wouldn't be necessary, Koku" a woman's voice called out. Daikon looked at the door. There was a woman standing there, dressed in a pink kimono with red kanji characters like "peace" and "harmony" on it. Her obi (sash) was red as well. She held a white fan with red circles on it. Daikon bowed to her.

"Vegetana-sama, I have come under the request of Princess Gotena to-" Daikon started to say when he was suddenly interrupted.

"You want me to go with you so I can talk to Gena, right?" the black-haired lady said. Daikon looked surprised.

"Why yes, I assume that you probably had guessed when I arrived," Daikon said. The woman smiled and turned halfway back to the door.

"Follow me," the woman said. Daikon obeyed her. "Watch your step. My creatures are pretty active today."

As Daikon put on slippers- Vegetana was like a cat when it came to cleanliness- he saw the few of her creatures come out. One was a small blue blob who moved on the floor toward his boots. Daikon watched with fascinated horror as it licked the dust from his boots. It then churned as if it was mashing it inside. It then panted like a happy dog.

"That's a recent new find from the planet Frythar," the Guardian explained. "It seem to like dust so I call it 'the dust-eater.' The name is very descriptive."

"Lovely" Daikon said, wondering what cleaner could get rid of 'dust-eater' drool from his boots. "You mean you get creatures from other planets?"

"Plants too," Vegetana answered. "Not all the forms of life here were left over when the Acelians left this planets two hundred years ago. I always get offers from other worlds. Some are interested in the life-forms I have, while others would like me to sell me theirs. Obviously, I choose very carefully."

"I see" Daikon said. She then gestured him toward the door. "I got to show you something. I got it from a merchant of the second moon of Tabar. It is such a pretty little thing. It would take only a few minutes." Daikon sighed. He knew from past experiences that it was better to shut up and let her show him her newest acquired life-forms. Some were interesting, but he could see why nobody else would want them.

"Vegetana-sama, how many do you have?" Daikon asked.

"I do not usually count them unless I am missing one," she answered. "But my best estimate is six thousand plants and four thousand other life-forms. Mind you, much of them were left behind when the Acelians was defeated and left the planet for good. Prince Torin was going to destroy these innocent things but I decided to keep them in my laboratory. I need to have a hobby and I did work in a private laboratory when the Acelians were here." Daikon did not bother to ask what she was doing in that private laboratory. He did not want to know.

"Ah, here it is," Vegetana continued as she went to the plant. Daikon saw a small yellow flower on a green flower pot. "I call it 'the yellow blow-flower.'"

"Oh?" Daikon said. He peered closer to the flower, putting his right hand in front of it. "It looks like a yellow gum- ahhhh!"

Almost with blinding speed, the flower went from being a small flower to a big flower that then tried to swallow Daikon's right hand.

"My hand!" Daikon yelled as he tried to get his hand from the yellow flower.

"Don't pull away your hand from the blow-flower or it will bite harder!" Vegetana warned him.

"What am I suppose to do then?" Daikon asked in fear.

"Pull out your glove!" Vegetana ordered. He did as she said and the blow-flower swallowed his glove, letting the hand go. Daikon watched in horror as he saw the plant churned its inside and then let out a belch. He looked at Vegetana.

"I hope you're happy now. That was part of my uniform" Daikon said. "May we go somewhere else and talk," he requested in a softer tone.

"Your glove must be made of plant fibre. It does not eat anything made from animals," Vegetana noted.

"I feel so happy," Daikon said in full sarcasm. Vegetana gave him a dirty look. "But please may we go somewhere and talk, preferably far away from here?"

"If you wish. You are a servant of the princess," Vegetana said. They then left and went to a white room that had red cushions on the floor. "Sit down now."

"Vegetana-sama, this is a very important request," Daikon said as he did as he was told. "I-"

"You want me to go to Princess Gotena to talk with her on the Realtors" Vegetana said. Daikon looked stunned.

"How did you know?" the lavender-haired man asked. 'Can she really read a person's mind?' he thought in wonder.

"I did not need to read your thoughts. I knew that you'll be here once I saw the Realtors' ship appear in the sky," Vegetana said. "I remember the day that the Realtors first arrived here. It was on March 6, 940 A.V. that Prince Kalle was the first person to meet them. The Realtors wanted the highest bidder to purchase this planet so Prince Kalle gave them two thousand Vegetan warriors. I knew he was making a mistake."

"I suppose he felt he could use the warriors to expand the Vegetan space empire," Daikon said.

"I am sure he had an ulterior motive" Vegetana nodded. "But I knew someone was going to pay the full price in the future. According to the deal, the Realtors could annul it and re-sell the planet once the contract expires. I was afraid this would happen."

"They want four thousand warriors now" the lavender-haired assistant informed her. "Of course we cannot fulfill their request."

"Why am I not surprised?" the black-haired woman said. "I suppose Princess Gena would not consider using the barbarians."

"Of course not!" Daikon answered. "She would think it's absurd!"

"I have taught her the New Way" Vegetana said. "I knew there would eventually be a time of peace. I also knew it would have its tests. Perhaps the first test has finally come."

"Vegetana-sama, you did taught her about your beliefs. The originator of the New Way is not her, but you. What do you think should happen?" Daikon asked.

"I do not feel I should speak on such matters to a mere servant" the Guardian of Veta said. Daikon nodded.

"This lowly one understands," the lavender-haired man said meekly. "But may I ask what would you think if we can find one of Great Mother Bulma's time machines? Would you approve of sending a person back in time to get our ancestors to fight for us?"

"That should be our last resort" Vegetana said. "Not only would that bend the rules of the New Way but there is a good chance that one of our ancestors could die. You know that we do not have any magic balls to revive them if we want to."

"I know but we have to take the risk. This might sound pointless because we do not know how to make a time machine, let alone know where one of Great Mother Bulma's own is, but I heard that Prince Torin was able to go back in time to learn the technique of the Super Saiyan. He was able to defeat the Acelians with it. Is it true, then that he did not use a time machine to go back in time to do this?" Daikon asked her.

Vegetana did not respond right away. She put her right gloved hand on her lips while she thought how to reply. Daikon waited nervously. He knew that Princess Gena was waiting for their arrival. The Guardian of Veta finally put down her hand.

"When Torin was fifteen, I rescued him from certain death when he attempted to escape from the death camp he was in. I revealed to him that he was the heir of the Direct Line of the Royal House of Vegeta and that he had an older sister named Radita" Vegetana explained. "He desired very much to get rid of the Acelians so I offered him the use of the Room of Spirit and Time so he could go back in the past and learn the Super Saiyan technique and defeat them."

"What does the Room of Spirit and Time exactly do?" Daikon asked her.

"It can take one through space and time anywhere in the universe and the timeline. You can also train in it for an entire year and a day would only pass in real time," Vegetana told him. "Don't ask me about how it works in terms of physics. I am not a physicist."

"If only we can get someone to go back in time so that person can learn from our ancestors and be able to beat the Realtors" Daikon said.

"I do not think so," Vegetana told him quite sternly.

"Why not?" Daikon sounded surprised.

"First of all, I doubt that anyone at our present time can be powerful enough like Vegeta or Kakarrot. Also, we have to remember that the Realtors are businessmen, not warriors. True, they have threatened to use force to achieve their goals but so far they have not taken any action. To destroy them now would be cruel and would send a bad image to the rest of the universe, which I am sure that Princess Gena does not want to happen" the black-haired woman told him. Daikon was not ready to give up that easily on the plan he had.

"But in case they do-" Daikon started to say.

"In case they do, we have to trust on what we do have" Vegetana said. "Now I know that the barbarians may already know what is happening and are planning something. It would be important to know what they are going to do. Perhaps one member of your group can find out."

'She can read my mind! I haven't told anyone what I plan to do with my group!' Daikon thought as he looked at her nervously. He then closed his eyes.

"I am in love with a woman that happens to be a complete pacifist and the ruler of Veta! I believe that the New Way should be flexible" Daikon then opened his eyes. "But I shall never be a traitor to my love! I do believe in a balance of both of the Old and the New Way. I call it the Middle Way."

"Even the dissident's voice is important in society" Vegetana nodded. She then stood up. "I'll not tell Princess Gena about your plans. But you must realize that you might have to sacrifice one for the other. Choose wisely."

"If you mean choosing between the love of my life and my beliefs, I'll choose my love. A person is far more important than a belief," Daikon told her.

'So you say, Daikon, but are you willing it in real life?' Vegetana thought. She then spoke out aloud. "Princess Gena is waiting for us, I assume?"

"Yes" Daikon said. He then stood up. "I shall take you to the hovercar right now." He took her right gloved hand. "You have a beautiful hand, Vegetana-sama."

"You have only seen my gloves, Daikon" Vegetana said. She then smiled. "And that's the only thing you'll see from my hands."

"It was just a compliment," Daikon said, though he was smiling too.

"Habits die hard, Daikon. Remember that when you get married, Gena may not chew your head off but she might still take it off," Vegetana said.

"I think we should go now," Daikon said, sounding uncomfortable. The black-haired woman smiled again as he led her out of the room.

"Daikon, of all the seven hells, why did you take so long to retrieve the Guardian?" Princess Gena demanded as Daikon entered the room, with Vegetana behind him. He immediately bowed down.

"I am so sorry, my lady! You see, this horrible woman that you told me to retrieve made me see a plant that ate my right glove! It was so traumatic I had to calm down first! And a blue blob slopped on my boots! And she had this annoying brown blob-" All of a sudden he got hit by Vegetana's fan. He faced her. "Ow! That hurts!"

"The correct term for Koku's species is a 'squishy', not a brown blob," Vegetana told him.

"Well it was still annoying" Daikon said. He then turned to Gena. "And did I mentioned one of her flowers ate my right glove?"

"Yes you did" the ruler of Veta replied, looking at his bare hand. "You have done what I have commanded you to do. You are dismissed for now." He bowed.

"Yes Princess Gena" Daikon said. "I have personal affairs to take care of, anyway. Do you wish for me to return soon?"

"I will need you for the meeting of the Trade Board as well as the Science and Technology Board and the press conference tonight. Come back an hour later," Princess Gena told him.

"As you wish," Daikon said. He then took her right hand, kissed it and then left. The princess turned to Latia, who was quietly standing there.

"Latia, you too should go. This is between me and Lady Tana only," Princess Gena said. The girl nodded.

"I shall be at my room if you need me," she said. She also left. Princess Gena then went to Vegetana.

"As amusing as it is to hear Daikon's horrifying account, I do need to tell you that any plant or other form of life that poses as a threat to people is for-" the ruler of Veta started to say.

"I ensure you that all my plants and other life-forms would not be dangerous if one does not put one's fingers near their mouths," the Guardian of Veta said. She decided to change the subject. "So why did you summon me for?"

"You did see the Realtors' ship land, didn't you?" Princess Gena asked her.

"I did indeed" Vegetana nodded. "The hundred years must be up."

"Must be up?" the ruler of Veta said. "You mean our claim was only to last a hundred years?"

"I was there when your grandfather, Prince Kalle, signed the deal with the Realtors. One of them, a blue-skinned alien, said, 'We should meet again after a hundred years or so.' It was more of a quip than a serious comment so I'm not too sure that your grandfather really took it seriously. But I was not too surprised when I saw the ship come back after a hundred years" Vegetana explained.

"Remind me to spit at Grandfather Kalle's picture when I go to bed tonight," Gena told her.

"Oh no! Eww, how unhygienic!" Vegetana exclaimed, putting a hand on her right side of the face in emphasis. "You seriously would do that?"

"Vegetana-chan, what am I suppose to do? I have plans for the rest of my life on this world. I do not want to go to exile," Princess Gena said. "But I believe that the New Way must prevail. I just need advice on how I'm going to avoid being in exile without compromising my beliefs."

"You can let the barbarians deal with them," Vegetana told her. "They are not part of the New Way and if the Realtors do use violence against us, the barbarians would be better prepared to deal with them."

"Vegetana-chan, I cannot believe you would recommend that! I built Veta on the concept of the New Way. The arts and trades are our main industries and while I do have city guards, they are not trained to kill! To let the barbarians deal with this problem is practically telling everyone that the New Way cannot work under all circumstances! I will be exposed as a pacifist fool!" Gena exclaimed. "I know that there is a limit to every philosophy, but I cannot let the barbarians believe their way is superior to ours! I thought that at first we'd just leave their planet and let the barbarians handle the Realtors! But I then realized that it would be the worse thing I could have done! By the time it would be over, the planet might not be fit to live! There might not be a planet at all!" Gena told her. "Vegetana-chan, do you know if we had any dealings with the Realtors before my grandfather's time? You're the only one that can answer that."

"We have had alien races come to this planet even before the coming of our ancestors" Vegetana said. "A race called the Namekians came centuries before the arrival of Kakarrot. They were the ones that made the Dragon Balls. The balls proved to be very useful in the next few hundred years."

"I have heard of them" Princess Gena nodded. "I studied the Vegeta Chronicles when I was young. It always made me realize how much we needed the New Way."

"There were times when self-defense calls for action," the black-haired Guardian of Veta said. "However, most of the time I felt the New Way would be ideal. Kakarrot was the most powerful person this we have ever known; yet he was so kind and merciful. I believe without those qualities, he would not have been so powerful to protect his home, family and friends."

"It's too bad I could not meet him and ask him a few things," Gena told her.

"Perhaps, but it's not impossible," Vegetana said. "The time chamber can still function-"

"Oh, you know I cannot use it to satisfy my curiosity!" the princess exclaimed.

"It would be interesting to see what he and others would think of the present," Vegetana said.

"I don't think Great Father Vegeta would be impressed" Princess Gena then smiled. "But it would be interesting to see what our ancestors were really like. History can obscure things. But I doubt that even they could come up with a reasonable solution without something bad happening."

"It would be nice to have the Dragon Balls back," Vegetana said. "And the Kakuans too. I don't think your rule would be complete as long as the two Saiyan races are still apart."

"I wish the Looters and my subjects on the other worlds will be united as well" Gena told her. "It is a nice hope."

"'One that feeds on hope will die fasting.' That is a saying that has persisted in this planet for a long time. You do what you want. I trust that you have learned from your past experiences so far as a ruler to know how to deal with this as peacefully as it can go," Vegetana said. She then narrowed her eyes. "But I must warn you that I do not think that those that kept the old way will not sit idle. You will have to deal with them sooner or later. You probably should have me with you."

"Thank you, Vegetana-chan. I am glad to hear that you will still be at my side" Gena said. Vegetana smiled.

"I do take my role as the Guardian of Veta very seriously, and with great pride" Vegetana said. "And I do love this planet. There are very few planets like this, believe me."

"Yes. I am happy to be the ruler of this planet as well," Gena said. "It must have mean more for you since you have lived for so many centuries and met so many people here."

"And so many men," Vegetana then sighed.

"Er, yeah" Gena said. "Speaking of men, did Daikon say anything about the marriage proposal he gave me?"

"No, but I am so happy for you both!" Vegetana answered. "I knew you're too good a woman not to be without a man all her life. I know that it would not be your first time you both did it, but I could tell you the many ways a man and a woman can become one-"

"That's enough!" the black-haired ruler of Veta said in outrage. Vegetana had to cover her face with her fan. Princess Gena went a little closer. "There is more than one way to do it?" Her voice became very low.

"I could see that you two only did it once," Vegetana said. She brought her fan away from her face, revealing a smile. "Well, there will be time for an education later. Just remember that you will have to work with everyone else to deal with the Realtors. If you play your cards right, the Saiyans that oppose the New Way still wouldn't be your friends." She then touched her right shoulder with her left hand. "But they wouldn't be your enemies either."

"I shall see you later," Princess Gena spoke.

"My lady, don't burst a vein tonight," Vegetana said, once again smiling. She turned toward the door.

"Brolini will take you back to your place" Princess Gena told her. "I am grateful that you'll still be at my side." Vegetana nodded.

'Daikon, I leave the rest to you' she thought as she walked out. She put her fan over her face as she was escorted outside to the hovercar. She knew that Daikon's plan might be the only way out of this. She believed that the New Way as the best way to live, but she is curious about what the Middle Way would do. Yes, she will see what Daikon's plan might do. And then she will decide whose side she really will be on.

"Is everyone here?" Daikon questioned as he opened the door. The room was small, and had a wooden table in the middle. It was after all, a board room.

"Kurin-san, will you please tell me the names of everyone that is here?" Daikon asked. A long black-haired man stood up.

"The names are as follows: Buruta my wife, Venita my daughter, Kuri my son, Auberna, Patota her husband, Onyon, Aspar, Fukita, and Lima, Kusuta and Courgetta, her children" the man said.

"I see, Kurin-san" Daikon said. He then looked at the young teenage girl next to Kurin. "Is this girl your daughter, Kurin-san?"

"Yes" Kurin replied. "She just turned thirteen so I decided she could join our group." Daikon took a closer look at her. She seemed to be well developed for a thirteen-year old girl. He could see that she was a little tall as well, or perhaps it was her bunched-up hairstyle, like a giant bun on her head, that was tied with a golden ribbon. Daikon tried not to create a fantasy of a sixteen-year old Gotena dressed like that into his mind. He had other things to attend to.

"Very well, Kurin-san. Since we have a new member, it is our tradition that we introduce one another" Daikon sat down as he spoke. "This may sound stupid, Kurin-san, but you know the rule. Please start."

"I am Kurin of the Trunks Line of the House of Vegeta," the long, black-haired man told the group. "I am a guard of the city of Veta. As a guard, I am allowed a house just outside the city for my own use. I decided to keep all the armour and weapons my father refused to give up when Princess Gena ordered everyone to do so and put them in a hidden room. A few people have seen it and I have made a small profit from the admission fee. I also teach martial arts to people, which of course is also illegal. The woman next to me is Buruta my wife, the boy at my left is Kuri my son, and the girl is Venita, my daughter."

"I am Auberna of the Bra bloodline," the woman with the long black dreadlocks said. The ends of her braided hairs had white beads in them. "I am the wife of Patota. I am the daughter of Commander Chard, who was forced to retire when Princess Gena dissolved the army. I have been friends with Kurin's family since my husband became a guard."

"I am Patota," the man with spiky black hair said. "My wife is Auberna. I am the son of a warrior named Gobo who was supposed to become a captain when he reached the required thirty years of age. But when he was just twenty-nine years old, Princess Gena came into power. My father was reduced to being a mere civil servant. I would have joined the Old Way but I did not want to be viewed as a traitor to the Direct Line. I therefore joined the Middle Way."

"I am Onyon," the man with the long black hair said. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, allowing everyone to see his "Loyalty" tattoo that he had on his left bicep. It was in kanji. "My reason for being here has to do with my principles than personal reasons. My family has always been guards since Torin's time. We did not have any ambitions military-wise. It is just that I believe that we cannot be totally pacifist in a galaxy that has so many aggressive planets. We need to be prepared at all times for a possible invasion. Now that the Realtors are here, I am afraid that we and the Middle Way are the only hope for this city. Sadly, my wife disagrees but I am content to live with her for now."

"I am Aspar of the Trunks line," the older man said. "I was retired by the time Princess Gena came into power but I had high hopes for my son Lek to become a warrior. Of course that hope was dashed when she abolished the warrior profession. My son was reduced to being a government clerk!" He shook his right fist. "And to make matters worse, we had our armour and weapons confiscated. My son is left with nothing from our glorious past!" He seized up his fist again but then released it. "Still I cannot think of rebelling against her. She is after all, the rightful ruler of Veta. She is the most direct descendant of the Royal House of Vegeta now. When her father and brother disappeared from a trip to another planet, we should have known what was going to come. She was not a vocal supporter of her father's policies, at all. But enough about me and her." He then put down his fist.

"I am Fukita" the big woman with long braided blue hair got up and said. "These are my children: My firstborn daughter Lima, my son Kusuta and my second daughter Courgetta." She gestured toward her teenage children. Lima had on a gold headband with a flower engraved on it and Courgetta also had a gold headband but there was no flower on it. Kusuta just had his lavender hair cut short.

"My husband was a master of the Super Saiyan martial arts. He was so famous that he even taught Gena's father and brother. But when Princess Gena came into power, he decided to leave the city. The only reason why we're still here is that my husband decided that we would be better off staying here than facing an uncertain life in self-exile. My two daughters are senior and junior members of The Flower Society, a group of girls training to be entertainers for the royal courtyard, and my son is a junior member of The Harmony Society, which is basically the same as The Flower Society, but for the boys." Fukita then lowered her head. "I do not wish to go against the will of Princess Gena, but I do miss my husband and it has been ten years since my children last saw their father. I wish that he would return from his self-exile. But he refused to go back here until Princess Gena no longer rule. That is why I support the Middle Way. Thank you for listening" At that Fukita sat down.

"Your welcome Fukita-san" Daikon said. "Do you three have anything to say beside what your mother already told us?" He then saw Lima stand up. "Yes, Lima-chan?"

"I just want to say that I am the only one of my siblings that remember our father" Lima said. "He was a good father so I hope that I can see him before I get married!"

"In that case, you might be very interested in my plan" Daikon said. "Now let us begin the second part of our meeting. Kurin-san, will you please tell us about how the keepers of the Old Way is responding to the arrival of the Realtors?"

"I have only talked to a messenger from Tubar's clan," Kurin said. "He told me that Tubar is going to assemble all the chiefs to discuss what to do. That is all."

"Thank you Kurin-san" Daikon said. "Let me tell you what Princess Gena planned to do." He sat down and put his hands under his chin. "As you already know, Princess Gena spoke with the head of the Realtor team. Needless to say, she was not happy about what he said. She did get a reprieve for a week but I don't believe that will be enough."

"Of course it wouldn't!" Aspar said out loud. "I don't trust those demons for a million warriors!"

"I suspect she did this to buy time," Daikon told him. "She obviously does not trust them. I have not seen her that angry in my life."

"So what is her exact plan?" Kurin asked him.

"To be honest, I don't know" Daikon admitted. Everyone now looked surprised. "I do know that she has made an appointment with the Science and Technology Board. For what reason I cannot say."

"We certainly know it cannot be to commission a weapon," Kurin said.

"Perhaps a shield to prevent the Realtors' ship from leaving the surface?" Buruta suggested.

"Perhaps, but we should not worry too much about it" Daikon said. "All will be revealed in due time. And I am sure that she will tell me everything when the time's right."

"So what is this plan of yours?" Lima asked in curiosity.

"I decided to have a group leave this place and go to the hills. We have always kept in contact with the people of the Old Way" Daikon said. "I plan that instead of waiting for a messenger, we should be sending a little group to them." A commotion resulted.

"Who do you suggest to be part of our group?" Kurin inquired.

"I shall be one of them," Aspar said. "I am the oldest of this group. Let me go. I know how to speak their way."

"I suggest we use one of the youngest members here," Daikon said. He then looked at the newest member. "How about you, Venita? This could be a good way to find out what you are capable of."

"Wait a minute!" Kurin said. "I believe that my daughter will be willing to do as you said. But she is not yet an adult. I also do not wish for any of the children to be in those hills, especially with the bandits also in the area."

"I assure you that I'll never consider letting the children out of the city by themselves" Daikon told him. "If you wish, you can go with them."

"What about me? I want to go with my children!" Fukita said out loud.

"You can go too if you wish" Daikon answered. "But are you prepared in case the group gets attacked?" Fukita did not say anything in response.

"In that case I should go too," Onyon said. "You would need two guards for this. I am specifically trained for self-defense as well. However, since I will be outside the city, I'll not hesitate to kill any opponent that is going to stop us."

"Oh please Onyon, try to avoid any conflict," Daikon told him. "We do not want any unnecessary attention until we achieved the first part of our goal. As such, in order to keep this a complete secret, you all would choose new names. I do not want to hear them now. I also want you to get a person of the Old Way that is young and strong. I have an important assignment for that one. Let the clan decide who to send to us."

"Speaking of that, which clan are we supposed to go to, and what assignment do you expect the chosen person to do?" Kurin asked him.

"Tubar's clan is near Mount Paozu, east of the city," Daikon replied. "It should take a few hours to reach there by hovercar pr a couple of days by carriage. Is there any more questions?"

"I have a question," Patota said. "You said that we are going to get some sort of transportation to bring back this person. How are we supposed to do that? I don't think any vehicle going out would be viewed as suspicious- many homes of guards are outside the city- but we cannot return in such a manner. It may be hard to believe, but there are guards that are very loyal to Princess Gotena and would not hesitate to report it to her."

"Not if I can help it," Daikon said. Patota looked surprised. "Don't worry, Patota-san. I can assure you that she has worse problems to deal with now. She is not going to be too concerned with a suspicious vehicle returning with an extra passenger." He then looked at the group. "Is there any other questions for me?" No one replied. "Very well. This meeting is now adjourned. If you have any questions later on, please remember that I'll be very busy today so save it until tomorrow. If things go as planned, we will have another meeting next week at the same time. Thank you and have a nice day." At that most of the others got up and left. Kurin waited until everyone but Daikon was left. He then went up to him.

"Daikon-san, why do you want a person from Tubar's clan to go back with us for?" Kurin asked.

"That is up for Lady Tana to answer" Daikon said. "Not me." At that he walked away.

"Lady Tana?" Kurin said. "What does she have to do with us?" But when he looked up to speak to him, Daikon was gone.

End of Chapter Two

Notes on Names:

Aspar- from "asparagus," the same source of Broly's father, Paragus (from the movie).

Auberna- from "aubergine," another name for eggplant.

Brolini- from "broccolini," a type of broccoli.

Buruta- from Buruma, Bulma's original name, and Vegeta.

Chard- a type of leafy plant, as in Swiss chard.

Courgetta- from "courgette," another name for zucchini. The "g" is hard.

Fukita- from "fuki," a Japanese vegetable, and Vegeta.

Gobo- the Japanese name for burdock, a root vegetable used in Japan. Of course, burdock is the source for Bardock, Goku's father.

Kalle- from "kale," a leafy plant. Also a male name from Finland.

Koku- a sound effect of a nod, which the creature does a lot.

Kuri- from "kyuri," the Japanese name for cucumber.

Kurin- from "Kuririn," the original name of Krillin.

Kusuta- from Torankusu, the original name of Trunks, and Vegeta.

Lek- from "leek."

Lima- the type of bean we usually hate.

Onyon- from "onion."

Patota- from "potato."

Radita- from "radish," and Vegeta.

Venita- a twist on "Vegeta" or "Vegita."

Reckonings

In my story there will be three types of year reckonings. They are: Old Age or A.D. Reckoning, Vegeta Reckoning and Expulsion Reckoning.

Old Age (A.D.) Reckoning- the year reckoning most of us use, and also that of the Earth of Dragon Ball. In our world, it starts from the year Jesus Christ was supposed to be born (which would be 1 B.C. since there is no 0 A.D.). In my story, references to this system may be made to this system as "Old Age." Both the Old Age and the Vegeta Reckoning are known in Veta (Earth).

Vegeta (V.) Reckoning- the official reckoning on Veta, the starting point of this reckoning is the Old Age year when Vegeta (the planet) was destroyed. This is believed to be the year 744 A.D. Except for that, the calendar has not changed.

Expulsion (E.) Reckoning- the Kakarrot/Goku line started this reckoning after their expulsion (hence the name). They refer the year of the Expulsion as Year Zero (or 0 E.). They refer to the time before the Expulsion as Before Expulsion (B.E.) and the time after the year of the Expulsion as After Expulsion (A.E.). However, they still use the Old Age Reckoning when applied to Goku's time and before that. While they know the Vegeta reckoning too (it was known before Torin's time), it is the least used of the three reckonings.

Note: Since the destruction of Vegeta occurred in 744 A.D. and the last episode of DBZ occurred in 784 A.D., according to the Old Age reckoning and Vegeta reckoning, it is now 1784 A.D. and 1040 A.V. or 100 A.E. according to the Expulsion Reckoning. It is most likely that the Looters use the Vegeta Reckoning but it has not been confirmed at this time.

Well, that's it for the second chapter. I hope to get a few responses this time. My chapters are pretty long, but very good. I do promise that Goku and the other DBZ characters will appear soon. I do wish you like my story so far. Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. All original characters are created by Melinda-chan. The next chapter will take place in Tubar's village. Please do not forget to review!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three of "The Realtor Affair" by Melinda-chan**

Radu woke up from his cot and put on his orange gi (martial arts robe). He made a few stretched and after eating the leftover rice from the pot, he went outside. The yellow sun had barely risen in the sky then. Radu then went to the community fire.

The fire wasn't on, of course, but there were two boys that were wrestling with each other on the ground close to it. One was a small boy with spiky black hair, similar to Radu's own hair. The other one had long lavender hair, which ended in a ponytail. A little black-haired boy watched them do this.

"Hijiki-kun! Wakame-kun! Konbu-kun!" Radu yelled. All the boys stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"So it's the Kakuan," Hijiki smirked. Radu puffed up his chest, trying not to look intimidated.

"My father is Tubar, the greatest of all the chieftains of the true Saiya race!" Radu said out loud. At first the boys looked weirdly at him. However, the two older boys laughed at him.

"We cannot dispute that you're the son of Tubar, but don't think that because you're his son means that you can become a part of our group" Hijiki sneered.

"I want to fight you, Hijiki" Radu said.

"You want to fight me?" the lavender-haired boy replied. He then smirked. "If you think you finally can beat me, then bring it on!" At that Hijiki turned yellow as he turned Super Saiyan. So did Radu. Wakame and Konbu ran away from them, knowing fully what may happen if they stayed too close to the Super Saiyans.

"Hyahhh!" Hijiki yelled.

"Ahhhhh!" Radu screamed. They then went at each other.

The two other boys watched from behind a rock as the two yellow-haired Saiyans spared with each other. Though Radu showed much speed, Hijiki quickly dodged each blow. This made Radu even more irritated and he tried to quicken his blows.

'Dammit to hell!' Radu thought. 'Maybe if I went up one level…' The question was, could he achieve Super Saiyan Level 2 without exhausting himself?

"What's the matter? You look like a little tired" Hijiki said with a sarcastic tone at the end. "Maybe I should put you in for a rest-" And with that, he started to aim his fist for Radu's face.

"Super…Saiyan…2!" Radu yelled out. Hijiki stopped not sure how to respond now.

Electrical currents appeared all over Radu's body as he felt greater power inside him. He felt even stronger than ever.

"He…he did it!" Hijiki said in disbelief. The other boys looked on in amazement as Radu successfully achieved Super Saiyan Level 2.

"Now that I have achieved it, I can really show you my power!" Radu said. He then proceeded to slam his fist at Hijiki's face.

"Nice try, but you're still slow," Hijiki said, smirking. He blocked Radu's fist and went up the air.

'I feel so tired and weak all of a sudden' Radu thought. He then felt his muscles gave out on him. 'Oh shi-' he then fell down on the ground.

"I knew it! He couldn't hold it for long! Let's get him, boys!" Hijiki ordered. At once the boys came out of the rock and started to kick Radu and spit on him. Hijiki laughed.

"You might be powerful but you're still stupid! You're like a Kakuan! You'll never be a warrior like your father!" Hijiki said out loud. He turned to the other boys. "Let's find another kid. Fighting Radu is too easy." The other boys laughed as well. They then departed.

'Dammit,' Radu thought. 'What is wrong with me?' He tried to lift up his head. 'I feel like they kicked my skull too. What's wrong with me?'

"Get up, son," a deep voice alerted him to another presence.

"What do you want- oh Father!" Radu saw it was indeed his old man. He slowly got up from the ground. "I'm so sorry Father! I must have ashamed you! I'll try not to fail you again!"

"What are you talking about? You did me proud of reaching Super Saiya Level 2 before the other boys in your age group. When the time comes for you to become a true Saiya warrior, you'll be better prepared than the rest. Continue to develop that level and I can guarantee you that when the time comes, you'll have no rival." At that, Tubar started to walk away.

"Father! How can I develop my skills when I cannot use them against my rivals now? They even called me a Kakuan!" Radu said, cataching up to him. The old man looked down at him.

"First of all, you cannot develop your powers if you do not practice them! I advise, my son, that you go to the desert to practice your level of control and power. That way, you will be ready when you need to," Tubar said.

"What is the second thing?" Radu said.

"Come with me," Tubar commanded. So Radu did. He took a good look at his old man as they walked back to their house. His father was a chief for a reason- his big, bulky muscles, his wide girth, his steady, strong gait and his sharp, black eyes would be enough for all of the Saiya clans to believe that he was a Saiya chief. The gentle wind blew some of his spiky, black hair down causing him to brush it away from his face. Radu straightened up, trying to be like him in his posture.

"What do you want to talk about?" Radu asked in a low voice.

"Go inside," Tubar ordered. Radu then went inside. His father put down the entrance screen. "Sit down, my son." Radu complied, going to the middle of the room to do so. "Did you have any food today?"

"Just a little rice," Radu replied.

"You should not skimp on the eating if you can help it" Tubar told him. "If you do not have enough energy, you'll not be able to win." He then went to the hearth at the upper left corner of the house. He opened the pot. "I see that your mother and Nori left some soup too." He then lifted up the ladle from the pot and put a big heap of soupy rice inside an earthenware bowl. He then took a pair of chopsticks from a bowl and put it atop of the bowl. "Eat, Radu."

"Thank you, Father" Radu said. He immediately started eating. Tubar sat down with him. He waited until Radu was finished eating before he spoke.

"I have to tell you something," Tubar said.

"That was a good meal, Father," Radu said.

"Thank your mother and your older sister when they come back" Tubar said. "In any case, I have to tell you something. You must not tell anyone else because it will affect your status."

"And what is it, Father?" Radu said, feeling a little nervous now.

"The reason why they called you a Kakuan is because they're right" Tubar said. At that, Radu dropped his spoon.

"What do you mean I'm really a Kakuan?" Radu said. "All of them had to leave when Prince Kalle bought Veta for-"

"I did not say our family was pure Kakuan!" Tubar said. "You see, your great-grandfather, my grandfather, took a Kakuan as a wife."

"No way!" Radu said. "You mean we really have Kakuan blood in our veins?" At that, he cringed.

"Don't feel like that, my son. I'm very sure she was a beautiful and strong woman. You know, some consider the Kakuan women to be more intelligent than the men," Tubar said.

"But why did he not take a woman from one of the Houses of Vegeta, rather than a…subject?" Radu had to swallow before he said the last word.

"Radu, you should realize that while we do consider ourselves to be separate than the Kakuans, there was no rule forbidding marriage with them. After all, they sometimes were our allies. Therefore, it made sense that a few from both sides would take mates from the other side" Tubar said.

"But why did Great-Grandfather pick…" Radu could not finish his question.

"How am I suppose to know? Turpin was a great man and I'm sure that Mochi was a very good woman. In fact, it was probably her blood, which explains why our family is known for our great power and strength. I do hear hybrids can be more powerful than whole Saiyas. After all, Great Father Vegeta and Kakarrot took humans as mates and our race did not suffer as a consequence," Tubar explained.

"But they didn't have a choice…" Radu started to say.

"Well, you now know the truth," Tubar said. He got up. "If I were you, I'll train in the desert very soon. You're only fourteen, but it'll be a few years when you have to earn your warrior status and be a real man."

"You mean you want me to go to the desert now?" Radu asked. "I have not done my morning exercises yet-"

"If you have plans for today, do them. But tomorrow, I want you to go to the desert and train. Think of it as a test of your limits. See how far you can go without totally exhausting yourself," Tubar advised him.

"Oh yes, Father!" Radu nodded. They then left their home. Almost at once, they saw two tall blue-haired women looking at them. They had big earthenware jars on their right shoulders.

"Mother! Nee-chan!" Radu yelled out.

"My wife, how was the trip?" Tubar said out loud.

"Oh fine as usual," the big-muscled woman replied.

"If that's the case, I'll make an announcement. Radu reached Super Saiya Level Two today!" Tubar told his wife and daughter.

"We did detect a great power surge from the direction of the community fire" Radu's mother said. "We didn't know who it was, though. Just to think it was my own son!"

"You haven't given off your power for so long we forgot what it felt like" Nori said. She then laughed. "I was afraid that when you turn seventeen, you'll be grouped into a group of girls just so you have a better chance of winning."

"I'm stronger than you think I am!" Radu countered.

"Well, it sure didn't last long" Nori said. "I bet you couldn't hold it for long. You probably got so exhausted that the rest of the boys beat you up when you finally couldn't hold it anymore."

"Hey! I-" Radu started to say when he stopped. A black-haired man dressed in a brown tunic and pants appeared, running toward Tubar.

"Mizuna, speak!" Tubar commanded.

"The Middle Way group from Veta had sent a few of its members to us," Mizuna told him. "They want to talk about the arrival of the Realtors with us."

"Tell them we're aware of what have happened and take them to my house as soon as possible" Tubar ordered. Mizuna bowed.

"As you commanded," Mizuna said. He then ran off to do his bidding. Tubar looked at his wife and daughter.

"Toma, Nori, gather all the women and older girls and say to them, 'We have guests from the Middle Way of Veta. Chief Tubar wants us to make a lunch feast for them," Tubar said.

"Of course!" Toma said. Nori nodded. They then put down their jars on the ground and ran off.

"They left the jars behind" Radu noted.

"Well, you want to be strong, don't you?" Tubar said. "Pick up those jars and put them inside the house. We will need them for the guests."

"Ugh…" Radu couldn't help but say.

"Do you think that being hospitable is only for women?" Tubar asked his son.

"Oh no Father!" Radu said. "It's just that, I didn't think I would be carrying water jars for guests!"

"A true warrior will offer his best for his friends and allies," Tubar said. "Change your attitude fast, Radu, or you'll end up sharpening tools and weapons and mending Radita suits like all of the other male non-warriors who cannot fight. Power is not the only mark of a true warrior. Remember that."

"Yes Father," Radu said. He then lifted up the two jars and put them inside the house. "They're very heavy. I didn't think that water jars could be so weighty."

"Now you understand why our women are so strong," Tubar said. He then laughed. "When you get married, remember that your wife would have likely be carrying water jars since she started blooming, so be sure not to anger her."

"I will remember that Father" Radu said with a sweatdrop on his face. Just then they saw a shadow come over the entrance.

"Great Chief, our guests have arrived," Mizuna announced.

"How many are there?" Tubar asked.

"Four sir," Mizuna replied. "There is a man and a woman, and a younger man and woman, or I should say an older boy and girl."

"Interesting" Tubar said. "Let them in Radu, prepare the guest mats and the bowls of water and washcloths. You can use the fresher water from the jars."

"Yes Father," Radu said. He then went to work.

"Chief Tubar welcomes you to the village!" Mizuna yelled to the outside. "Come into his great house and accept his hospitality!"

At once, Radu saw the long-haired man. He was dressed in a white suit with golden buttons on the front. It appeared to be made for formal wear. Radu put down a towel and a bowl of water for him. The man sat down before them and helped himself.

The next person that came in was a woman. She too had on a white suit but with silver buttons on it. She had long, braided blue hair, which Radu found very intriguing. She sat at a spot close to her male companion. Radu offered a towel and a bowl of water to her, which she accepted. The next person was a younger male, likely still a boy. His suit was white as well (was that the preferred colour in Veta nowadays? Radu wondered), but his lavender hair was cut very short. He saw down next to the woman. Radu once again put down a towel and a bowl of water. The boy looked confused until the woman whispered something into his ear. He then proceeded to wash his face and lands. Did the course of hospitality change or does it exist at all in the city? Radu wondered.

It was then that he saw her.

Her black hair was done in a bun, wrapped in a golden ribbon. Her dress was a lively dark blue, which complemented her dark eyes very well. Radu kept looking at her.

She looked at him. He felt a lump in his throat. And then-

"Radu! Stop looking at her like that and prepare the bowl and towel for her!" his father said out loud.

"Ah yes!" Radu responded like a robot and put the bowl and towel in front of her. She promptly helped herself.

"Shall we begin now?" Tubar said. "My wife, daughter and the rest of the women are preparing the feast that we're having in your honour, so they'll not be able to come before them."

"There's no need for such a feast, I assure you," the strange man said. "We are only messengers for the Middle Way."

"A messenger from your group is treated like a honoured guest in my clan," Tubar said. "But first the formality! Tell me your names!"

"I am Kurin of the Trunks line, a guard under Princess Gotena, but a member of the Middle Way," Kurin said, then bowed in the proper way.

"Fair enough," Tubar said, bowing in return. He then turned his attention to the woman. "Who are you, woman, and the younger ones that came with you?"

"I am Fukita, also of the Trunks line. My family is of no importance. But my husband, Parni, was a teacher of the Super Saiyan martial arts. He even taught the former Prince and his son, the Heir Prince. When Princess Gotena came into power, he decided to go to self-exile. My children and I are still living in the city while I prepare flowers for a business. This is my son Kusuta," Fukita said.

"I am Kusuta," the lavender short-haired boy said. "I am a musician apprentice for the royal court. Ah, there's nothing else to say about me."

"And what about the girl? Whose daughter is she?" Tubar inquired.

"She's my daughter" Kurin replied. "She's only thirteen years old, but I feel she could join this trip."

"Welcome to my home and my clan," Tubar said. "In Turin's name, I extend my blessing to all of you. Our women are preparing the feast so tell us if there is any news before we go there."

"You are aware of the Realtors' return?" Kurin asked.

"Ack! Yes, I'm afraid we heard it from our radio transmissions that the Realtors had returned. I suppose they want a new deal?" Tubar asked.

"We do not have what they want," Kurin said. "And I'm very sure that you do not have that number of warriors anyway."

"Neither would we give them to the Realtors" Tubar said. "Prince Kalle wanted the warriors to conquer planets for him, but most were never heard of again. I do not want our warriors to face such a risk without a certain guarantee of returning."

"How is your trade planets doing?" Kurin asked. "There's still a demand for Radita suits?"

"Our trade planets are doing very well," Tubar replied. "We notified them of the arrival of the Realtors. Needless to say, we had a very long discussion about the implications. We agreed to send large shipments of Radita suits to four planets that are the greatest of our trading partners: Aprox, Gensu, Quoy and Radilla. A ship in Gensu will be equipped with invisibility shields so we may get away with this without the Realtors knowing."

"What are the chances of you actually getting away with this?" Kurin asked. All the others had their heads laid low, knowing the seriousness of the talk.

"We do not know about the technology the Realtors may possess" Tubar replied. "Gensu is the most advanced of all our trading planets in technology and they assure us that their shields are not sold to planets that are not part of our alliance. Still, we know we are taking a big chance because we do not know the knowledge the Realtors may possess about such things."

"The Radita suits" Kurin said. "How much power can they absorb and throw at an enemy?"

"Our best ones can do 50,000 units of power," Tubar said with a little pride. "But it requires months of preparation to make. We usually sell suits of only 10,000 units. Most species are only capable of using that much power anyway, even in their best warriors."

"We Saiyans can generate almost a hundred million units," Kurin said. "It's no wonder we're feared."

"I should introduce my son," Tubar said. He then saw Radu looking at Venita. "Son! What are you looking at?"

"Father!" Radu immediately snapped out of his trance and looked back at his man.

"Kurin-san, Fukita-san, Venita-chan and Kusuta-chan, this is my only son Radu," Tubar said. Radu stood up and bowed.

"I hope you like it here" Radu said.

"Thank you. I do have a son of my own. His name is Kuri" Kurin said. Kusuta now had a sour expression on his face.

'Kusuta-chan?' the lavender-haired boy thought in dismay.

"Where is your son then?" Tubar asked. "Is he still a baby or a toddler?"

"Oh no," Kurin answered. "Daikon-san and I decided to put only four in our group, so when it was decided which child of mine shall accompany me, Venita was more willing to go. Besides, she's the newest member so I felt this trip would be more beneficial for her."

"Perhaps, but I would be worried about your son if I were you" Tubar said. "To choose your daughter over your son for want of experience is one thing, but cowardice would never be tolerated in any member of my village, boy or girl, man or woman." Kurin kept silent.

All of a sudden a woman came to the door.

"Toma, my wife, is the feast ready now?" Tubar asked in genuine surprise.

"It is not yet finished" Toma replied. "But the woman felt our guests could use a little tour of our village until it's done."

"An excellent idea!" Tubar said. He got up. "A tour of the village would be a good way to pass the time until the feast's ready. Mizuna, prepare the way!"

"As you wish," the younger man said. He then went to the door. "All of the company of Kurin and Tubar, follow me!" At that, everyone got up and left the house. Radu stopped at the exit, thinking about what has been said. He then felt a bump behind him. It was the dark-haired girl!

"Oh I'm so sorry, uh, what's your name again?" Radu asked.

"Venita," she replied.

"Uh, Venita, I'm so sorry for stopping," Radu said.

"That is all right. Your father is the leader of the Old Way, right?" Venita asked him.

"Oh no! He's only the leader of the Mt. Paozu clan," Radu replied. "There are other chiefs and clans as well."

"How does your chiefs get selected?" Venita asked.

"All of the top candidates get together and fight and the winner can become the chief," Radu replied. "He also has to show leadership and courage as well."

"RADU! YOU CAN TALK TO HER LATER! IF YOU DAWDLE, YOU BOTH WOULD BE LATE!" Tubar's voice boomed at them.

"Yes Father!" Radu yelled back. He then went back to Venita. "Let's go now." At that, he and Venita caught up with the rest of the company.

"You see, Kurin-san, when Princess Gotena came into power and dissolved the army, many of us felt that we could not live under her rule" Tubar said. "Instead of rebelling, which would have been treason, we decided to move out and live off the land and train. Since there were too many people, we split off and formed different clans throughout the land. We are of the Paozu clan."

"So you left rather than stage a revolt, you say?" Kurin said. "You know that you would have the support of a lot of people if you did so."

"And go against the surviving member of the Direct Line?" Tubar said. "Such a thought will never enter my head or my heart. Princess Gotena may be going against the traditions of our ancestors and mocking the heritage of her royal family, but now that her father and brother can't be found, she's the rightful ruler of Veta. Besides, even if we do have some supporters, the majority will side with her. And the last thing I would want is a civil war."

"Excuse me," Fukita said. "But do you know which clan my husband Parni belongs to?" At that, Kusuta, who was looking very bored, suddenly became attentive.

"That name is not familiar to me, Fukita-san," Tubar said apologetically. "It's not the name of any chief or any messenger of the clans at least. I do not wish to sound negative, Fukita-san, but it's possible that he could have joined the bandits, or even be dead. You never know out here."

"I see" Fukita said. Both she and Kusuta had their heads down. "Well as long as we do not know he's dead, there's still hope."

"We are close to the community fire. Let us go there," Tubar said. At that, everyone walked to it. Radu looked at Kusuta, wondering if Kusuta ever remembered his father. He looked only twelve or thirteen.

"This is our community fire. You're welcome to sit close to it," Tubar said to all of the guests. They then saw what was roasting over the fire. Radu felt his throat tightened. From what he heard, the citizens of Veta do not eat meat.

"What is that?" Kusuta asked as he pointed at the hunk of meat.

"It's a deer, I believe," Tubar replied.

"You're cooking a living creature! How horrible!" Venita exclaimed. Radu felt like hiding in embarrassment. Why did his father had to show them the meat now?

"I assure you that the animals were already dead by the time we took them to the spit" Tubar said. "I know that the children would not be willing to eat the meat, so we brought out many of the vegetables that we have stored."

"You grew them yourselves?" Kurin inquired.

"Of course," Tubar replied. "Both the animals and the vegetables we either raised or tamed."

As the hour passed by, more men and women came, bringing not only more meat, but also fish, seaweed and many types of fruits and vegetables, including tomatoes, bell peppers, mushrooms and potatoes. Everyone now watched as the women prepared the spits and set up the plates.

"We do not use food utensils except for spoons and knives," Tubar explained. "Spoons are used mainly for soups and stews and knives for extra tough meats or to make portions smaller. As you can see here, we prefer to skewer our foods. Anything that is dropped to the ground, we rinse with water and give to the animals or use as fertilizer for the plants. Any food left over we give to the sick and the guards, who can't be here. We often create extra for that purpose."

"This has dispelled all of the things I have heard about you," Kurin said. "I didn't think you were true barbarians, but I never thought you would be so hospitable and kind to us." Tubar laughed at that.

"Every ally is like a brother to us," Tubar said. "You should know that true allies are hard to find, so you try to keep the ones that you do have. And everyone loves a feast." Now it was Kurin's turn to laugh.

"I suppose that's true," Kurin said. "But you're right. True allies are hard to find."

"How do you people get all this food?" Venita asked Radu.

"Among those that went with us we're gardeners and food growers," Radu explained. "They took not only their clothes with them, but also took seeds and plants. They, in turn, taught other people to grow things. In our village, it's the women that do the farming, while the men do the animal raising and hunting."

"But why does your village need to raise and hunt animals?" Venita asked him. "Does not the plants that you eat is enough?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Radu answered. "You see, we do a lot of physical activity, and I don't think that plants would have the protein and fat needed for many of the things we do. I can't remember all of the foods I ate when I was a little kid but I'm sure that the people in the city would have more food than we do." Venita became silent, not knowing how to respond to that.

Suddenly a horn blared.

"MEN, WOMEN AND CHILDREN, COME TO TUBAR'S FEAST! ALL WARRIORS STAY FOR THE SPECIAL MEETING THAT WILL OCCUR AFTER THE FEAST!" Mizuna shouted with a loud voice. He then blew the horn again.

Needless to say, it wasn't long before most of the village came to the fire. Both Kusuta and Venita were busy talking to the other children, while Kurin and Fukita talked with the adults. Radu tried to stay close to Venita as possible, avoiding Hijiki, Wakame and Konbu. He felt a bit irritated when Venita talked with another male his age, though he tried not to look jealous. This did not escape his father's attention, however.

Mizuna suddenly blasted his horn again, signifying the start of the feast. As the hosts, Tubar, Radu and the warriors helped the guests get what they want. Everyone else then got served. By the time it was over, the women were collecting the leftovers and putting them in baskets so that they could give the food to the guards and the other non-attendees that couldn't go to the feast. Radu felt a bit of pride as they did this. He looked at Venita. She looked a little bored.

The horn the blared.

"WARRIORS, COME TO THE EDGE OF THE FIRE. EVERYONE ELSE, PLEASE STAY OUTSIDE OF THE ASSEMBLY. NO ONE BUT THE WARRIORS CAN SPEAK WITHOUT CHIEF TUBAR'S CONSENT!" Mizuna shouted with a loud voice. He then blew the hair again.

At once, mothers with children and babies went away, as well as the older people. This left almost everyone else- the warriors- at the site of the former feast. Radu saw that Hijiki, Wakame and Konbu remained as well. Radu could stay since he was the son of the chief, but why were they staying? He did not like the feeling that he was getting from this.

"Radu! Come with me now!" his father yelled.

"Yes Father!" Radu then got up and looked down at Venita. "I have to go with Father now! I shall come back when I can!"

"I'll be fine, Radu!" Venita said. Radu went back to his father. He was smiling.

"I see that you're entertaining Kurin's daughter. If you like, I can talk to Kurin and I can arrange-" Tubar started to say.

"It's okay, Father" Radu said. "She's too young anyway."

"A few years from now wouldn't be so bad-" Tubar said.

"Father!" Radu yelled.

"Chief Tubar!" Mizuna said.

"Yes, Mizuna, I am coming!" Tubar said. He then turned back to his son. "Come with me, Radu. You shall be at my right side."

"Yes Father" Radu said. He then followed his father to the center of the fire.

"My guests, please go to the left of me," Tubar said. So Kurin, Fukita, Kusuta and Venita walked to the center and stood by Tubar's left side. Radu felt his heart beat harder when he saw Venita go close to him. Was his father right about his unsaid suggestion? He turned his head away. He can't think about it now.

"WARRIORS, FOUR PEOPLE FROM THE CITY HAD COME TO OUR VILLAGE! THEY ARE MEMBERS OF THE MIDDLE WAY! LET CHIEF TUBAR WELCOME THEM!" Mizuna yelled.

"As you already know, the Realtors came back," Tubar said. "They requested to Princess Gotena for four thousand Saiya warriors. Of course she turned them down." At that a few in the audience started to whisper. "Mind you, I'll never offer any of our warriors to them." At that, almost all of the warriors nodded in agreement. "I'll now let Kurin, the leader of the group, to speak. At that, Tubar gestured to Kurin, who now took centre stage.

"I am Kurin of the Trunks line of the House of Vegeta," Kurin said. "I am a guard of Veta. My house stores all of the armour and weapons my father refused to hand over when Princess Gotena ordered everyone to do so-" at that, some from the crowd shouted "Yea!" which made Tubar motion them into silence. "I have put them in display for a selected few to see. I also made a small profit from teaching martial arts to a few people though this is also forbidden. I am married and I have two children." He gestured to Venita. "This is my daughter Venita." Radu saw the eyes of the younger male warriors go to her and he felt himself go red in his face.

"I also have a son named Kuri, but he chose not to go with us for this trip" Kurin continued. "Now that I am done with the formality, I'll get to the point. First of all, how many of you are familiar with the Realtors' first visit to Veta?"

"Yay!" all of the warriors shouted in unison.

"We left only a decade ago," Tubar told him. "Most of us know the history regarding Prince Kalle and the deal with the Realtors. And our children know it too."

"I see" Kurin said. "Well, as you already know, the Realtors, most of them new members, arrived last week. Needless to say, they were not welcome with open arms."

"I am Burori, son of Burokki, a son of a former butcher, a descendant of Bra of the Vegeta Line," the young male said. "What you told us, we already know. We get the latest news over the radio. What we want to know is what the ruler of Veta is planning to do about them."

"If you want to know what she is going to say this evening, I cannot tell you that. Not even her personal assistant does not know what she will say," Kurin said. "But I do know my group has a plan." At that, a few in the audience became more attentive.

"What sort of plan does your group have in mind?" Tubar asked.

"A plan to go see Lady Tana," Kurin said. "But we need a volunteer from your group first." At that, a commotion occurred from the audience.

"You may speak," Tubar said to a dark-haired male who had his hand up.

"I am Shallot, son of Arula," the man said. "How is the Lady involved in this and why do you need one of us?"

"Lady Tama is the only one alive now that remembers the Realtors' first visit," Kurin explained. He then saw many in the audience nod in agreement. "A member of our group have already met her and she has agreed to help us."

"That is good news," Tubar said. "She'll be a good ally. But you didn't answer his question."

"Lady Tana apparently told our member that she wants a member of the Old Way to go to her place. I do not know the reason, but it may be important," Kurin said.

"Lady Tana has the reputation of planning well ahead before acting. Very well, I trust in her. Is there anything else we need to know before I take action?" Tubar asked.

"I can only tell you that Princess Gena had arranged to meet with the Science and Technology Board today and that she plans on having a press conference this evening," Kurin said. "That is all."

"Then I got nothing else to say," Tubar said. He then looked at the crowd. "So who is going to offer himself or herself and come with the Middle Way group and go to Lady Tana?"

A few whispered to one another, but none spoke up to offer himself or herself for the job.

"Very well I shall decide who it would be," Tubar said. A few tense minutes later, he opened his mouth again. "I shall now pick the one that will represent us. It shall be-" he then swung his finger at the right of him. "- my son Radu!"

"What!" Radu said. "Father, I'm not a warrior!"

"Did Lady Tana said that she wanted a warrior?" Tubar asked Kurin. Kurin shook his head.

"Not that I'm aware of," Kurin replied.

"Then it's decided!" Tubar declared. He then put his hand on Radu's left shoulder. "I announce that Radu, son of Chief Tubar of the Paozu clan, shall represent us to Lady Tana!"

"Yay!" all of the warriors, plus Hijiki and his group, yelled in unison. Radu sighed.

"Then it's settled! Radu shall go to Lady Tana!" Tubar said. "Now that is decided, this meeting is now over. Go back to your normal affairs. You're now dismissed." At that, the warriors began to disperse. Radu looked at Hijiki. The other boy smirked.

This made Radu mad.

All of a sudden Radu felt someone's hand inside his own hand. He looked at the left of him. It was Venita! She smiled. He smiled back.

Something told him then that everything would be all right.

"Why did you pick me, Father?" Radu asked. They were now in their house, packing his clothes into a bag.

"Radu, I did want you to train in the desert, right?" Tubar asked him.

"Yes. So?" Radu said. He put in a pair of sandals into his bag.

"So instead of going to the desert for your training, I thought it'll be more suitable if you trained with Lady Tana instead," Tubar said. "Prince Turin went to her place and look how powerful he became!"

"Yeah!" Radu said.

"There is another reason why I want you to go," Tubar said. His voice was lower than before.

"What is that Father?" Radu asked, sensing something more serious was going on.

"You saw the looks on their faces when I asked if any of them would go with Kurin's group to Lady Tana," Tubar said. "They imagine themselves to be warriors, but a true warrior would not hesitate to accept a challenge and go into the unknown. They forgot the true meaning of courage." He then looked at Radu. "Are you ready now?"

"Yes Father" Radu said. He then put his bag over his right shoulder.

"Remember to make me proud," Tubar said. "If you remember that, you'll be fine."

"Thank you, Father," Radu said. "Tell Mother and Nee-chan that I hope I won't take long."

"Do what you need to do," Tubar said. "I shall give you a feast when you return." At that, Radu hugged him. "Urk! Son, act like a warrior at all times!"

"Yes Father!" Radu said. He then left, walking toward the hovercar. Venita was waiting for him. He smiled. There were two people at least that had faith in him. He only hoped that he could have faith in himself.

End of Chapter Three

I will now include another name list for those who may wonder about the new names. As well, I'll put more information on the Old Way and the "barbarians." I'll hopefully put more information on the past in the next few chapters. Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama and is distributed by Viz and Toei Animation. Please do not forget to review!

**Name List**

"Radu"- Condensed form of "Radittsu," from "radish", and is also the original name of Goku's older brother.

"Hijiki, Wakame, Konbu, Nori"- Types of seaweed, or sea vegetables. Nori is used in sushi and is known as laver in some countries. Konbu is used in soups and stocks.

"Turpin"- from "turnip."

"Mochi"- rice flour cakes, commonly eaten at New Year's.

"Toma"- from "tomato"

"Mizuna"- a Japanese leafy vegetable.

"Parni"- from "parsnip."

"Burori"- from "broccoli."

"Burokki"- from "broccoli."

"Shallot"- a part of the onion family.

"Arula"- from "arugula," a leafy vegetable.

Descendants of Vegeta always had to contend with the two sides their original parents represent. Vegeta represent the old "Saiyan" way while Bulma represent the new "Earth" way. Since all Vegetans have both Saiyan (or Saiya) and human blood, some have argued that there must be a balance. According to the Vegeta Chronicles, Trunks carried on his mother's business, but was able to become a Super Saiyan by the time he reached the age of eight. It seemed that human genes posed no problem to Saiyan power. As the generations went by, it was apparent that most preferred the new way. During that time Earth didn't suffer from any major disasters so most were content not learning the old way.

Historians up to Gena's time blamed this slacking attitude to the ability for the Acelians to take over Earth without any great resistance. During Gena's time it was thought that the Acelians attacked important places first before invading, so no real resistance could take place; likely both things happened. In time, the Super Saiyan became a mere legend again. It was only during Torin's time that the Saiyans started to stress the Old Way. Torin himself believed that every male Saiyan should be a warrior. The horrors of the Acelian occupation made this viewpoint more acceptable. By the time the Realtors came, Prince Kalle was able to offer two thousand Saiyan warriors to them in exchange for the planet. The Old Way in Veta came to an end when Gotena, his granddaughter, started the New Way which advocated trade and arts for the people rather than power and strength. A split occurred, and a number of those that preferred the Old Way left for the hills. Despite the difference in viewpoints, the "barbarians" have not posed a problem for Gena and relations between them and the city have been cold but peaceful.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four of "The Realtor Affair" by Melinda-chan**

Radu sat there uneasily in his seat. It wasn't that he had ever been in a hovercar before (though that was true). It wasn't that he couldn't sit beside Venita (though that was also true). It was that he was going to Lady Tana without any idea why he was going to her. What would she do to him? What was her purpose for wanting a member of the Old Way anyway?

"Radu-kun, we're almost there!" Venita said out loud. That made Radu look out the window.

"That's her house!" Radu said.

"It used to be called Kami's House," Kurin told him. "But now it's called Lady Tana's House. Look! She's out already!" Radu saw a dark-haired lady in a red and white kimono waving at them with a white fan. He noticed how young she looked. That was Lady Tana?

'It must be true' Radu thought. 'She must be immortal.' He then felt the hovercar go down.

"Welcome to my home!" Lady Tana shouted. She went right to the hovercar. "I hope you'll able to secure me at least one person for me!"

"You want someone from the Old Way?" Kurin questioned.

"A good person, yes," Lady Tana nodded.

"Then we got what you want," Kurin said. "Come out, Radu!" The younger male looked down. The hovercar was only a few centimetres off the ground.

"All right," Radu said. The door then opened and Radu came out. Lady Tana bowed down to him.

"I am Lady Tana, as you well know" she said as she bowed. She then took a good look at him. "You're so young!"

"Ah yeah," Radu said. He then heard Venita.

"See you later, Radu-kun!" Venita yelled, waving her hand.

"You too, Venita-chan!" Radu said, waving his own hand. 'She called me Radu-kun!' he thought.

"Lady Tana, when do you want us to return for him?" Kurin asked.

"Don't worry about him!" Lady Tana said. "Just go back to the city! Remember that Princess Gena said that she will be having a press conference tonight!"

"We already know that!" Kurin said. "I just want to know how long will Radu be with you?"

"A few days should be sufficient," Lady Tana said. "But do take good care of yourself!"

"We will! See you later!" Kurin said. The door of the hovercar closed and they went off. Radu didn't even see Venita wave goodbye to him.

"Come into my home," Lady Tana said. "Watch where you step by the way." Radu looked down as he went inside.

"How long am I suppose to stay here?" Radu asked. He then saw a brown blob on the floor. "What is that?"

"That is Noku," Lady Tana replied. "Do not step on him. It'll not hurt him, but you will get gunk on your feet." Radu kept that in mind as he followed Lady Tana.

"Why am I here? Are you able to tell me now?" Radu demanded.

"Oh where is my manners? Come into this room and I'll explain everything!" Lady Tana said. Radu did as ordered.

"Now let me introduce myself. I am Lady Vegetana, the Guardian of the Earth," Lady Tana said. "My family is of no importance."

"I am Radu, son of Chief Tubar of the Paozu clan," Radu said. "I want to be a warrior just like my father."

"So you came here to train?" Lady Tana asked.

"Actually, my father made me come here," Radu said.

"I see," Lady Tana said. She then went to a blank wall and took out a pencil-like object from her kimono. She then pressed a button.

All of a sudden the wall changed from a wall to a bookshelf. Radu saw that many of the books were big in width.

"What type of books are these?" Radu asked.

"I'm looking for a particular book- ah here it is!" Lady Tana said as she searched for a book. She then took out a big book that looked well-worn. It was bounded by brown leather.

"What is that book?" Radu asked.

"This is the first Vegeta Chronicles ever made," Lady Tana told him.

"No way! You really mean it?" Radu asked, astonished.

"First written by Great Father Vegeta in 50 A.V.," Lady Tana said. "Continued by every head of the Direct Line until the Acelians came." She then flipped to a certain page. "See there! The last date here was August 11, 1284 A.V. announcing Kabumcha's birth."

"The next day the Acelians attacked," Radu said, nodding. "I'm really interested in this book, but what does this have to do with our present situation?"

"There were some blank pages left, so I filled in the rest," Lady Tana said as she flipped a few more pages. "This is an account of my first day with Turin." Radu read it.

"I see that you had a few problems with him," Radu said, while reading the pages.

"It would have been easier to train a horse," Lady Tana said with obvious disgust. "But he was eager to learn how to fight. So I decided to train him in the old ways that I know how."

"Hmm?" Radu said.

"I put him in the Room of Spirit and Time" Lady Tana said.

"So you really have it?" Radu asked her. "I heard that Turin used a chamber that enabled him to go back in time so he could train with the great Saiya warriors of the past, but I wasn't sure if that was true or not!"

"The Room of Spirit and Time enabled a person using it to go back at least a thousand years. If they train during the period for a year, only a day will pass in this time" Lady Tana said. "Don't ask me how is that possible. I'm not a physicist."

"So if I could go into the Room of Spirit and Time, I too could train with Great Father Vegeta?" Radu asked her.

"I suppose you could," Lady Tana said. "But I'm surprised that your people sent someone so young. Are you sure that you're up to the task?"

"My father told me that I could use the training," Radu said.

"It's obvious that either Daikon-san or Kurin-san misunderstood me," Lady Tana said. "I wanted a very strong member of the Old Way, one who was trained to fight at a high level at least."

"But I can become Saiya Level Two!" Radu protested.

"How long are you able to maintain it?" Lady Tana asked.

"Only about a minute," Radu said. "But at least I can do it."

"I suppose that's a feat," Lady Tana said. "At least you have potential. Very well, I'll train you." She stood up.

"Where are you going now?" Radu asked.

"Follow me," Lady Tana said. Radu thus followed her.

"What is this?" Radu asked as they stepped inside the room.

"This is a training room," Lady Tana told him. "The most revered warriors used this room in preparation for many of the battles that occurred on this planet."

"I don't see anything that they could train with," Radu said, looking around.

"They trained with each other," Lady Tana said.

"Oh yeah. I have heard they did that," Radu said.

"Now since you claim to be the most powerful of your clan, prove it" Lady Tana said. "Fight me."

"Do you know martial arts?" Radu questioned.

"If you know about fighting as you claim, then it'll be easy to defeat me," Lady Tana said.

"But I don't want to fight a helpless lady-" Radu started to say.

"If you think I'm that, go ahead and fight me!" Lady Tana challenged. "Fight me with your bare hands if you want. You are strong, aren't you boy?" She then waved her fan back and forth, as if beckoning him.

'I guess she didn't become the Guardian for nothing' Radu thought. 'I guess I have to find out!' He then ran toward her.

FWAP! THUK! Radu found himself on the floor, a second later.

"You need to be a bit sneakier than that," Lady Tana said. "I have had over hundreds of years of training, Radu. I'll not be able to be fooled that easy over a simple technique like that."

'What can I do now?' Radu thought. 'I can't attack her head on, and she would know what I would do anyway! Wait, I know!' He then put a finger on his head and vanished.

'I see that he's using the Instantaneous Movement technique' Lady Tana thought. 'Now where will he-' Just as soon as she thought the last word, he reappeared above her.

"HYAHHH!" he yelled. This didn't faze Lady Tana, who used her fan to summon wind.

"WIND FAN ATTACK!" Lady Tana yelled, swishing her fan at the air, causing Radu to lose his balance in midair.

"AHHHHH!" Radu yelled, flapping his arms to try to stop himself from falling to no avail of course. He landed right on the floor with a bump protruding from his head.

"You know, and are able to perform one of the most advanced techniques of the Saiya Warrior" Lady Tana said. "But you need to work on your timing!" She then ran toward him and flapped her fan. The wind blew him off his feet.

"I see that you are not strong enough to withstand the wind," Lady Tana said. "But I can tell that you have the passion of a true warrior. I'll give you one more chance to prove yourself."

"And what happens if I fail?" Radu asked.

"Then you'll have no purpose here. I'll let you stay here until Kurin-san comes back to pick you up," Lady Tana said.

"Then I'll try to do harder to beat you" Radu said.

"I'll wait and see what you can do next" Lady Tana said.

'What can I do to surprise her?' Radu thought. He then started to run at her again.

'What are you planning to do, Radu?' Lady Tana thought. She then saw him put his fingers on his forehead and disappeared. 'He's doing the same trick?'

She then looked up.

'Is he planning to do the same trick twice?' Lady Tana thought. She looked confused.

'How long will he stay in that state?' Lady Tana thought. She then took a step forward.

All of a sudden she felt a presence behind her. She turned her head to face her opponent, only to get kicked in the face. She went up in the air.

'He did the exact thing he did before!' Lady Tana thought as she flew up in the air. 'But he delayed it for a few more seconds. But how?' She then landed on the floor, sliding a few metres back as she did so. She then got up, wiping herself.

"I see that you have succeeded," Lady Tana said after she got up. "But I don't see how you could stay a few seconds like that and reappear behind me."

"I didn't disappear at all," Radu told her. "I just went outside the room, waited for a few seconds, and then reappear behind you." At that, Lady Tana laughed.

"I see that you are clever under that skull of yours," Lady Tana said. "You pass."

"I get to use the Room of Spirit and Time?" Radu said hopefully.

"In a while" Lady Tana said, dashing all of his hopes. "We need to eat before we do anything else." Radu collapsed on the floor in shock.

"So you grew all these vegetables yourself?" Radu questioned her as he ate a bowl of salad.

"Forgive me for my unusual diet" Lady Tana said. "Animals are so rare up here, and being immortal, I don't need to watch my diet like so many do."

"I understand," Radu said. "So can the Room of Spirit and Time really take someone back a thousand years or so?"

"I did use the Room of Spirit and Time in Turin's case," Lady Tana said. "He wanted to develop his Super Saiyan technique. He came back stronger than ever."

"And that's why I need to go too!" Radu said. "I want to be strong enough so I can make Father proud and fight our enemies."

"If you're referring to the Realtors, you can relax," Lady Tana said. "They are nothing but old men. I'll be more concerned about the people that sent them here."

"Lady Tana, so you know who sent the Realtors to this place?" Radu asked her.

"I have no idea," Lady Tana said. "I assume that they came from all sorts of planets, possibly a federation of planets. They said that they are in the business of selling planets to other people, even if the inhabitants of those planets have no desire to make a sale."

"But that's wrong!" Radu said. "I mean, why do they want our planet for anyway?"

"I wondered about that too," Lady Tana replied. "When the Acelians came, they ruined this planet almost completely. Even when Turin came to power, he only focused on reestablishing the Saiyan monarchy and ruling over the people. Mind you, beautifying the planet was going to be a long-term project, which could take hundreds of years to finish. Still I am disappointed that Princess Gena hasn't expanded outside the city yet."

"We wouldn't have a planet to beautify if we're forced to leave it," Radu said. "Father is willing to fight for us, but he prefer not to do it."

"You'll get your training soon enough," Lady Tana said. She then took a sip of tea. "Are you finished with your meal, Radu-kun?"

"Yes" Radu said, putting down his bowl and chopsticks. "Am I ready to be trained yet?"

"There is only one more thing I want you to do," Lady Tana said.

"What is it this time?" Radu asked warily. She then handed him a bath rob, slippers, washcloth and a towel. "Huh?"

"You need to take a bath or a shower first," Lady Tana said. "To put it politely, you stink. Now follow me to the bathroom."

'Why you-' Radu thought. But he did as he was told.

"Are you ready for what could be a life-changing event?" Lady Tana asked. They were now back in the room. Radu took in a deep breath.

"Father chose me because he said I had the courage to do this. I can't let him down," Radu said.

"I don't want to misjudge your father, and I don't really know the character of your tribe. But you should know that even if you do master all the fighting techniques of your ancestors, that doesn't mean we have a shot of defeating whoever sent the Realtors here," Lady Tana said.

"I know, but we still need a shot," Radu said. "And I may be the only one that can do it from my clan."

"You do know about the times of the Great Fathers, do you?" Lady Tana inquired.

"Oh yes!" Radu said. "My father told me many stories about the old days- the days of Great Father Vegeta and Kakarrot and all their allies and enemies. Every night when my older sister Nori and I settled down to sleep, Father will tell us stories about the great warriors of the past."

"What you have been told may be different than what really happened, Radu-kun" Lady Tana warned him.

"And that's why I also want to go!" Radu said. "I want to know the true stories so I can tell everyone about them when I get back home! Please, Lady Tana, please let me go!"

"Your father does trust in his son," Lady Tana said. "Very well. You have proven that you have some smarts and that you can fight. You shall enter the Room of Spirit and Time."

"Yes! Thank you so much! I shall let not let you down!" Radu said, prostrating to her.

"I'll go and get you suitable clothing for the trip" Lady Tana said. "If you need anything else before you leave, tell me." At that she left.

"As you may know, the Room of Spirit and Time can take you back a thousand years ago for a full year, but only a day will pass in this timeline" Lady Tana said. They were now walking toward the door to the Room of Spirit and Time. "But I don't think that'll stop you."

"Does that mean that I have to stay for a full year?" Radu asked.

"If you don't think so, don't" Lady Tana said. "But Princess Gena has almost a week to decide, so you can stay for up to six years."

"I don't think I want to stay that long," Radu said.

"And neither should you," Lady Tana said. "You're going back in time, but you'll not be in a bubble. If you get hurt or even killed, you cannot reset it like a video game and start over. If you do die, you die forever. I can do many things, but raising the dead isn't one of them." She then turned to look at them. "But I see you have a determined a look on your face."

"I want to make Father proud of me, and I want everyone in my tribe to respect me as a warrior when I finally become one!" Radu said. He then clenched his fists. "And I want to defeat our enemy and stay on this planet!"

"Then only for a day then?" Lady Tana said. "It'll be a year for you."

"Yes" Radu said, nodding.

"I'll evaluate your skills when you return" Lady Tana said. "If you're not adequate, I'll train you until you have fully satisfied my expectations."

"Yes, ma'am!" Radu said.

"Now that you have everything that you need for survival and I have said my part, then you can go," Lady Tana said. "But you must not tell them what happened, at least not everything. Do you understand?"

"Ah, yes, ma'am!" Radu said.

"Then go and may you succeed," Lady Tana said. "Remember, you have up to a year!"

"Yes, Lady Tana!" Radu said, nodding. He felt so excited, yet he also felt nervous. Still, he went into the Room of Spirit and Time. Lady Tana followed him into the room. Once he was in the right place, she transported him back a thousand years. He vanished with a smile on his face.

'This could be the start of a new beginning or the start of a new ending for our kind,' Lady Tana thought, putting the fan in front of her face. 'It all depend on what he can learn from his trip there.' She then looked down at Noku, who was at her feet. He must have followed her into the room.

"Oh well, Noku, let's go and see what Princess Gena has to say at the press conference," Lady Tana said. "I'm just glad that I'm not her right now!" So she went to the room where she could watch the press conference.

In the meantime, Princess Gena was trying to prevent her bad mood from getting worse.

She took a deep breath as she walked into the press conference room. While she knew the importance of free speech, she was always worried that the press might misconstrue her words or else do something equally embarrassing. Of course, she had the power to censor it, but she had to use great discretion when doing so. First, she knew that the truth will eventually come out, and this will further embarrass her. Second, people might assume that she was becoming a tyrant, and this could cause people to mistrust her personally, if not her government. She already knew that some people thought she was the cause of the "disappearance" of her father and her brother- she had to keep her hands as clean as possible.

"Daikon, I want you to keep guard over the press conference," Princess Gena said. "I know my meeting with the Realtors wasn't exactly a private affair, but I don't want people to ask questions that aren't necessary or humiliating to us, or have the potential to be."

"Yes my lady" Daikon said. They then sat down at a long table. Microphones and glasses of water were spread out where chairs could be found. Princess Gena sat down in the centre of the table while Daikon sat on her right.

"Attention, everyone! Princess Gotena of the Direct Line of the Royal House of Vegeta has now been seated!" Celeri ssaid out loud. "Will everyone please sit down?" At once, almost everyone sat down in their respective seats.

"I, Celeri, the royal announcer, is announcing that Princess Gotena of the Direct Line of the Royal House of Vegeta, and her personal assistant, Daikon, are now ready for questioning. This press conference is slated to go for an hour, and it'll not go beyond that, so make sure that your questions are short and that you don't repeat a previous question, unless there's something you didn't get. Understood? Excellent. Now begin." Princess Gena took a deep breath in preparation for the onslaught.

"I'm Fava of 'The Veta Daily Times', the newspaper," a black-haired woman said. "How many of them were there?"

"They were seven" Princess Gena said. "I don't know if that was all, but that's the number I saw." That was easy.

"I'm Raabi of the 'Veta News Service', an electronic newsgroup," the purple-haired man said. "Do you know where they came from?" At that, Princess Gena frowned.

"I don't know,' she said. "I think they came from all sorts of planets, possibly an alliance. I have no idea whether they would have told me anyway. There's still a great fear of our species in the galaxies."

"I am Kabba of Veta National Television," a blue-haired woman said. "Do you know the names of them or at least their representative?"

"His name is Todi. Spell it any way you wish" Princess Gena said. "I don't know the other names."

"This is Tomata of 'The Veta News Bulletin'" another blue-haired woman said. "Did any of them were present at the last Realtor visit or do you know?"

"Only Todi said that he was there when Prince Kalle made the agreement," Princess Gena said. 'This is too easy,' she thought. Has she finally earned their respect?

"This is Raabi again. Is it true that you met with the Science & Technology Board AFTER you met with the Realtors?" Raabi questioned.

Now the harder questions were coming.

"Yes I did" Princess Gena replied. That of course caused a flurry of questions that forced Celeri to speak up.

"Please follow the protocol!" Celeri warned. "If you choose not to do so, you'll be excused from this room!" At that, everyone else became silent. "Now proceed, one by one again."

"This is Fava of 'The Veta Daily Times' again. What was the purpose for the meeting, Princess Gena?" Fava inquired.

"My purpose was to talk with them on a secret project," Princess Gena said. She knew that it wasn't going to end on that- they have been too well trained to let the matter drop like that.

"And what exactly were you planning to do?" Fava inquired.

"If I told you what we are going to do, it would jeopardize the entire thing" Princess Gena replied. She then flustered. "I mean, it's still in its early stages. If the Realtors found out, our efforts would be in jeopardy!" That still didn't sound right.

"What she means," Daikon interjected. "Is that it's still in the planning stages and therefore is of no value for the public to know as of yet. Is there any other questions?"

Amazingly, no one said a word.

'Daikon…' Princess Gena thought, obviously impressed.

"Do you know what your options are?" Fava asked.

"I know what they aren't," Princess Gena said. "They wouldn't be a weapon or anything else that could hurt or kill our opponents. You can be assured that I'll not violate the New Way. We may have to be hard against them, but I'll not break our principles." She waited for any more questions. There were none. "Now that I have answered your question, is there anymore?"

The next few questions were easy enough for Princess Gena to answer.

"I'm so relieved that it's over," Princess Gena said. She and Daikon were in her room now, with Latia preparing her bed.

"I must say that did went well," Daikon said. His back was toward her as she was undressing behind a screen. "I was afraid that they may assault you with questions, but your words calmed them down."

"It wasn't my words that did it" Princess Gena said. She then stopped putting on her nightgown. "Daikon, did I do a good job today? I mean, I felt so flustered-"

"Remember to take a deep breath. Think before you speak. Don't talk what's more than necessary. I think you did an excellent job, my lady," Daikon replied.

"I felt like I was a ball of yarn being unwinded" Princess Gena said. "You saved me from having a nervous breakdown."

"I would be of more help to you if I knew what you were planning" Daikon said.

"We only have a plan, that's all," Princess Gena said.

'So she's not going to tell me yet," Daikon thought. "I'm going to leave now." He started to walk toward the door.

"Wait!" Princess Gena said. Daikon stopped. She then came out of the screen. Daikon looked back, and saw that she had on a lovely orange silk nightgown. Daikon felt the lust in his mind rise, but he then looked away.

"Tell the Science & Technology Board that I want to have a meeting tomorrow at, let's say, seven o'clock," Princess Gena said.

"In the morning?" Daikon asked.

"Oh yes!" Princess Gena replied. "I need to conduct lots of meetings between now and the deadline with the Realtors."

"Do you want me to accompany you to these meetings, my lady?" Daikon asked her.

"No thank you," Princess Gena said. "This isn't a formal occasion, and I don't feel I need your help."

'So she doesn't trust me after all,' Daikon thought. Latia then came to Princess Gena.

"The bed is ready, my lady," Latia said.

"Thank you, Latia," Princess Gena said. "Wake me up around six unless I need to be present for an emergency. Until then, you're dismissed." At that, Latia bowed and left. "Daikon, you're dismissed too. Unless you got something else to say."

"Oh no my lady!" Daikon said. "Though I do wish that you inform me of any progress of this plan of yours."

"Believe me, you'll be the first to know," Princess Gena said. "Now be excused. I have a long day ahead."

"Of course, my lady," Daikon said, bowing. "I wish you a good night's sleep. Excuse me." At that, he left her bedroom.

'So she does trust me after all,' Daikon thought. 'I feel a little better now. I wonder how Kurin-san's doing. I should meet him tomorrow." He then went to his own room and retired for the night.

End of Chapter Four

I hate to do this, but I'm thinking of discontinuing this story. If anyone is reading this, please let me know how you feel about this. Is there anything I need to improve on? I really love this story, but if I don't get any response, I can just go on to another story. Name origins and Turin's story is below. Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Don't forget to review!

Name Origins

**Kabumcha- **a Japanese squash.

**Fava-** a type of bean used in Middle Eastern and Mediterranean cooking.

**Raabi- **from "rabe," a broccoli-like vegetable.

**Kabba- **from "cabbage."

**Tomata- **from "tomato."

Turin's Story

Four hundred years ago, in the year 1284 A.V. (Age 2028 or 100 B.E.), an alien race called the Acelians landed on Earth and took over it. Weakened by a long period of peace, even the Saiyan clans couldn't defeat them. It was said that the Saiyan chiefs were offered the opportunity to work for the Acelians but both refused- the Kakuan chief was reported to do so because the work may have involved wiping other people, while the Vegetan chief refused because he didn't want his clan to be in service to another alien race ever again. In any event, they were not able to defeat the Acelians and in time became their slaves, working in slave camps and prisons until they either became too exhausted and died or were killed off by starvation, malnutrition, "experiments," or were simply executed when they could no longer work anymore. Of course, most of the inhabitants suffered in some way or another, but for the Saiyan clans this was a double blow to their honour and pride as free people.

During those years, there were no 'Kakuan' or 'Vegetan' clans- the Acelians simply strapped chi-blocking bands on them and made them work together. Because of this, it was feared that the Direct Line of the Royal House of Vegeta- the family that had the legal right of rulership- would be lost if they mixed with other families. Kabumcha therefore made a decree that no descendant of his shall marry one with Kakuan blood- which was made law later on. This move ensured that the Direct Line would be preserved, but other aspects, such as the history of the race, even the Super Saiyan technique, were in danger of being lost forever. Entire generations lived without knowing anything about the past or any of the special powers that the Saiyan race possessed. Even the Super Saiyan technique became just a mere legend.

However, a few of the early Saiyans escaped from these camps, among them those that knew about the past. Resistance groups were formed in the long, hard attempt to overthrow the Acelians. Lady Tana eventually became the leader of the resistance, but it was only until Radita and Turin joined that victory was finally attained.

The Direct Line of the Royal House of Vegeta was preserved, but neither Radita nor Turin knew anything about their heritage until Lady Tana found them and told them. Radita was found first- she proved to be like one of the "new" Saiyan, and became an inventor of tools and weapons that helped the resistance. She was the one that invented the Radita suit that used the opponent's chi- not their own- against them. Turin was eventually found and rescued by Lady Tana herself, and it was he that rediscovered the Super Saiyan technique. However, he couldn't do it by himself.

The origin of Lady Tana is something nobody knows but herself, but she was instrumental in uniting all the resistance factions and putting in place the Vegeta Chronicles, the book that was first started by Vegeta, into its current form. With a visible link to the past, the resistance was able to mount a sizable sttack against the Acelians. With Turin now trained by the past Z warriors, he was able to defeat the last Acelian base. After the last of the Acelian forces left Earth, Turin was declared ruler and First Prince of the second Saiyan monarchy. Turin was only eighteen at that time. Since Lady Tana didn't believe he couldn't find himself a mate, she got a mate for him, Roma, who bore him Veta. It was from his son that he renamed the planet after.

While Prince Turin did free the people from Acelian rule, he suffered a series of nervous breakdowns and heart problems that left him an invalid. While he stubbornly refused to let go of the kingship that he fought so hard to get for a while, a stroke finally forced him to give it up for his son Veta, who was now twenty-six. A few years later, Turin finally died at the age of forty-eight, but not before his grandson Kalle- who would forever change the history of his people- was born.

Turin was considered a warrior ruler and a tyrant, though Lady Tana may have prevented him from being a total tyrant. Nevertheless even during Princess Gena's time, he was regarded just as a product of his times and thus still honoured. The Day of the Prince, held at the day of the spring equinox, is a commemoration of his ascension as the first ruler of the second Saiyan monarchy and the liberation of the Saiyan race from Acelian rule.


End file.
